Canada's Letters To The World
by ectotechgodhead
Summary: Inspired by ciddlesandbits's "Alfred's letters to the world!" Matthew decides he wants to communicate to the outside world. Warnings: You're Matthews penpal. Keep it T rated please.
1. Start: The World

Dear World,

My name is Matthew Williams. I-I've heard Alfred has started a new trend where countries...send letters to each other in an attempt to keep communication. Its seemed rather...dangerous and who knows who might right to you. But Alfred told me that was the point. Uhm, so...yea.

This also allows me to speak to the common people of my nation or from other nations. So uh, no holding back questions. I-I'll answer just about a-anything. So write me, please?

As you all know us countries are busy with our economies, meetings, summits and paper work. So my writings may be a bit delayed at time but I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible! I guess I should at least writing something first huh?

Well my name is Matthew the personified nation of Canada. You all probably know what I look like. Which is kind of creepy. I have an brother, Alfred Jones the personified nation of the United States of America. My papa, Francis the personification of France and dad Arthur the personification of England. Uhm...oh maple. I've never done one of these before...it makes me nervous.

Please write. It would be much appreciated.

Sincerly,

Matthew Williams - Canada.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yeah I'm not doing my other stories anymore and I still want to write. So I saw a fanfiction like this and thought it was perfect! Please work with me here :D I love you all~ Canada may add some French that will be promptly translated at the end.**


	2. Letter 1: Russia

Привет, little Matvey!

It is The Russian Federation; better known as Ivan Braginski! But you probably  
already knew who I was. ((Not to sound concieted.))

Anyway, I have found time out of my schedule to answer your universal letter!  
Now that we are talking, would you want to go play hockey again sometime? I  
miss the adrenaline of checking unsuspecting Canadian teenagers into the  
padded walls of the rink. If it makes you feel better, I will go easy on you  
next time we play ;D

Also, your Papa Francis has been prodding me for being single and it is  
getting slightly ((incredibly))досадный. Would you maybe want to go on  
a date sometime? It does not even have to be a real one; I just need a partner  
to keep up appearances. Since my fires have been going on, not many people  
take me as seriously since I am in a weakened state. Therefore, no matter how  
much I tell Francis to go away, he will not take me seriously and continue his  
pestering of "l'amour" -_-

I would use Lithuania, but he is not very convincing and a very bad liar.  
Also, you are pretty милый, да? :D

Yours Truly,

Иван Брагинский

P.S. Become one with Mother Russia?

xx

Привет - Hello

досадный - Annoying

милый - Cute

I love this and I love Matt! :D

~PimpinSushi

Dear Ivan,

O-oui, I am quite aware of who you are. Merci beaucoup for explaining anyway. Oui! I would love to play hockey with you! I'm sure my team will win no need to go easy. What's the point in playing if you can't be rough, eh? I could beat you anytime. I did at the Olympics, eh?

Oui, Lithuania would not be convincing enough, I agree. U-uhm, I don't t-think I am what Papa had in mind, eh. But uhm, o-oui, I guess I will. For appearances ^^'...Uhm anyway!I am very sorry about France, I -I will have a talk with him about his pestering. Your fires? If there is anything I can do to tell just let me know, eh. I'll try to help in anyway that I can.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S: I'll think about it =)

_[] [] [] [] [] [] []_

_Translations:  
_  
_Oui: Yes  
_  
_Merci beaucoup: Thank you very much. _

I saw your fan fiction first so thanks for the idea =)


	3. Letter 1: Prussia

Hey Canada!

It's the awesome Prussia here! How have you been dude? You should totally let  
me and Gilbird come over for some of your awesome pancakes man! It is so  
unawesome that everyone forgets about you, if you want I can teach you how to  
be awesome like me and then people wouldn't forget about you! Anyway write me  
back soon dude!

Awesomely yours,

Prussia

(( I think its awesome that your doing a Canada one! I used to have a Prussia  
one but someone reported it and it got taken down. Anyway hope that dosen't  
happen to you and I hope you get a lot of letters

Dear Prussia,

B-bonjour, Prussia! I've been doing rather well; I hope you are doing great yourself. Haha yes, you can come over for pancakes anytime you would like, eh. As long as I'm feeling well or not too busy. I haven't seen you and Gilbird in a while so it would be nice. Lessons on how to be awesome, eh? Merci beaucoup, but I must decline. Not to sound rude, eh, but I am very busy and I don't think I could be as awesome as you. You get used to not being seen, it is fine =]

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

(( Thanks =] ))


	4. Letter 1: Sa chan

Bonjor Matthew!

My name is sa-chan and i am ten and a half years old,sadly i am one of your  
brothers i am learning freanch so one day i can vist canada and  
speak both tongues! any way i already wrote to ivan(who i think you would look  
uner cute with!)so i am much more brave and able to write to you! where you  
very sad and scared when france handed you to england?did he ever do bad  
things to you or did you just ignore you most of the time?also happy very very  
late birthday! my letter is sealed with a kiss of love and happyness!

Dear Sa-chan,

Bonjour! Very nice name by the way. Ah, so you are American, eh? I guess I can forgive you ;). Oui! Oui! Visit! I would love for you to visit! I do hope that when you do visit the people are nice and you enjoy the experience. But you do know that not everyone in Canada speaks French. Ah, oui, a lot of people say I look cute with Ivan. He did call me cute.

Oui, no need to be shy, I'm getting better at this myself, eh. Mm, personal questions, but I guess I will answer them. Oui, I was sad when France handed me to England. I loved my papa very much, he was very kind and affectionate,eh. Did England do bad things to me?...Like what? I don't think so, unless you count his poor cooking skills as bad thing. He did ignore me but not on purpose, America was jealous of me being there and made sure England was around him, but that didn't bother me. England had a lot of ups too. He taught me English. Aw, thanks for the birthday wishes, eh. No matter how late it is :)

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

_Translations: Oui: Yes_.


	5. Letter 1: Diana

Salut Mattieu! Tu parle français, oui? Bien, parce-que je le parle, aussi!  
J'éspere parler en français est façille pour toi, cher.(1)

Just saying hello! And I have a few questions for you...

If you had to be locked in a room with any nation, who would it be and why?

How did you meet Kuma-whatshisname?

Do you like being invisible, or does it just happen? Either way, I still see  
you! -blush-

Merci, Mattieu!

-Diana

TRANSLATIONS!

(1) Hey, Matt! You speak French, right? Good, because I do too! I hope  
speaking in French is easier for you, dear.

I wrote the French myself.

Dear Diana,

Oui, I love speaking French though, I do prefer to speak English. eh. I do insert some French just because I...like to?

If I had to be locked in a room with any nation and why? Thats a tough question, depends on how long we are locked in the room,eh. Anyway, to actually answer your questions I would choose Prusse. Why? Je l'aime.

How did I meet Kumakumiro? Ça alors. Long story. Well one day, before I was found, I was wondering around who-knows-where and I guess I collapsed from the cold. When I woke up I was in this cave and, of course, wondered how I got there. I went to sit up but there was something a bit heavy on me. I looked up to this big thing of white fur! I thought he was going to eat me but he didn't. He brought me food everyday and kept me warm till France found me. I hope that was a good enough explanation.

Do I like being invisible? D'enfer non! Oui, sadly it just happens. Alfred told me to look at it as a super power and how I should be his side kick in saving the world. Haha its a 'super power' I can't control. Thank you for noticing me, oh of the few :)

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

_[] [] [] [] []_

_Translations:_

_Oui: Yes. (duh)  
__Prusse: Prussia. (Thats what someone told me anyway. I really never knew that.)_  
_Je l'aime: I love him. (I hope thats right...)  
Ça alors: Something like "Gosh"  
D'enfer non!: Hell no. (Probably not right cause I dont know the French word for Hell xD) _

I can speak French, dear. But its not good. I haven't really used it in years so its rusty. Just FYI to other people. I know phrases but just in case I dont remember make sure to leave translations at the bottom so I don't have to look it up myself. Like Canada, I too am a busy person.


	6. Letter 1: Mariko

Hello, Matthew! I'm. . .well, you can call me Mariko. And, I have to say,  
that, even though I'm technically your brother's citizen ( and that there are  
people who still don't realize Hawaii's part of America. . . ), you are  
awesome. I have not visited Canada before ( andd will probably never will ), I  
want to know what it's like up there. Like, the weather, the food. .  
.anything.

Also! Do yu have a collection of stuffed animals? Cause that would be cool,  
and cute, and fluffy. And soft. . .(/ thinks for a second before grabbing her  
giant stuffed spam musubi plushie ) 3

A - lo - ha ~ 3,

- Mariko

Dear Mariko,

Bonjour! People do not realize Hawii is apart of America? I'm going to assume you live in Hawaii. Some people are...not so smart, eh? Of course, not offense, but that comes as no surprise to me, eh. You wont visit Canada? If you really want to know what the weather or food are like then you should experience it. But I will tell you anyway ;). Oui! Canada does have warm weather, its not all snow and ice all the time like people think. It does get warm and cold like America. The food is a variety of things. In certain regions, like, Waterloo, Ontario has Germanic influences. Western provinces is heavily influenced by Italian, British, German, Ukrainian, Polish and Scandinavian. There are also a lot of French and American dishes. So if you go to Canada (its wierd saying my own name), depending exactly where you go, you are going to find a rather large variety of things. Good things. Now I'm hungry, eh. -_-;

Haha collection of stuffed animals? Yes I do, but they all sit in two buckets in the corner of my room. Theres a rather large amount of bears and frogs. I do love fluffy animals,eh, like Kuma :D.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

_[] [] [] [] [] [] _

_To Readers:_

_Yup, didn't know that about Canada did ya? Neither did I till today xD You all get bonus points if you can guess why Canada has stuffed animal frogs. Think about it._


	7. Letter 1: Quebec

Bonjour frère Matthew,

It's Quebec here. Comment ça va? It's lonely in my house...can't believe I'm  
asking this...but...can I come over and spend the night at your place?

It's not that I miss you and my siblings or anything! Non! Non!

I just don't like being alone.

So how are Ontario and Nova? I hope they're doing well, along with my other  
siblings of course.

And when I come over and if Alfred is there, if he says anything about me  
liking any of the states it's a lie!

Well, got to go now. Reply soon!

Bonsoir !

Quebec

-not in letter-

I made him have a habit of rambling on. He lives by himself, but sometimes he  
misses living with his siblings.

Dear Quebec,

Bonjour! I'm doing well. Spend the night? Of course! You don't have to ask, eh. :) Oh you don't miss us? Well I don't like being alone either so I guess I understand. As long as you don't try to stir up trouble or anything. Uhm, I guess they are doing fine. Why would Alfred be over? And why would he mention you liking a state? And why would he tell moi? Hum, why wouldn't he? I'll have to look into this, eh.

Sincèrement,

Matthieu Williams.

_[] [] [] [] [] _

_Translations: _

_Bonjour frère: Hello brother.  
_  
_Comment ça va?: (Literal/Exact) How is that going? (Simple translation) How are you doing? (or) How are you?_  
_Bonjour: Hello. _

Bonsoir: Good Evening. (In this case its used for saying goodbye.)

Moi: Me.

_Oui: Yes._

_[] [] [] [] [] _

_Ah, oui, I have noticed :) _


	8. Letter 2: Sa chan

Dear Matthew

well yes i know not everyone does,but i like the idea of not being seen as a "stupid american"i want to learn russian too!ah thats good there where runors of him doing er NC-17 stuff to you,i dont want to really say what...so! besides pancakes,whats your favorite food and whats your favorite drink?

sa-chan

* * *

Dear Sa-chan,

I-I don't think I said you were a stupid American did I? I hope you did not take it that way,eh. I hope my people never call you stupid either. If they do Je suis très désolé about that. Oui! Russian is a good language to learn, eh, but a bit difficult because they do not use " A, B,C's ". I have wanted to learn to speak German and Italian. ._. Oh really? Uhm...that is confidential information. Moving on. Oh besides pancakes,eh? Hum, I'd have to say Shepherds' Pie. Its..dun dun duh! British food. Made with lamb and vegetables topped with mashed potato. My drink? Hot tea. I'm more influenced by England than most people think I am,eh. What is your favorite food and drink?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

_[] [] [] [] [] _

_Translations_

_Je suis très désolé - I am very sorry. _

_Oui - Yes_


	9. Letter 1: Alfred

Dude, I don't know who you are but you took my idea! Not cool. And then you  
say you're my brother. I don't even have a brother...at least I don't think I  
do. I mean, I would know if I had a brother. Unless, oh my gosh, Artie adopted  
some weird kid from some crazy gypsy family and is raising him to combat my  
awesomeness! I can't let that happen! Secret brother, I know about you now!  
You better watch out because I'm the hero!

Hang on a sec, I just remembered that I DO have a brother. My bad.

So...how's it going Mattie? Sorry for forgetting about ya...haha. How's your  
bear thing?

I just had an amazing idea! We should play baseball again this weekend! We  
always have so much fun, it'll be great. And then we can go get McDonalds and  
have some delicious hamburgers.

Well I gotta go do something heroic, talk to you later.

-Alfred F. Jones

P.S. I'm thinking about changing my name to "Alfa-dog". Pretty sweet huh? Iggy  
said it was stupid but he doesn't know anything.

-(Not Letter)-

This is great! Keep up the good work, can't wait to read more. :D

* * *

Dear Alfred,

...Je vous déteste...ahem. Anyway. I-I guess I will forgive you, eh. (Mostly because I don't feel like yelling at you right now,eh). Though you made me laugh a bit when you said England adopted a "weird kid from some crazy gypsy family" hahaha. I don't think he would do that even if he did hate you enough to do that,eh. My ' bear thing'? His name is Kumkariro and he is doing fine.I am doing alright myself, I'm a little down from Hurricane Earl since it hit you and me. It didn't effect you too much did it? Oh uh basketball? Hamburgers? I-I would love to but- you know I'm busy and all that hurricane did more than I thought! I'll be so wrapped up for the next few weeks, maybe some other time, eh?

Votre frère tendre,

Matthew Williams

P.S. I-I like Alfred better,eh.

_[] [] [] [] _

Translations:

Votre frère tendre: Your loving brother

Thank you :)


	10. Letter 1: France

Bounjour Matthieu!

It is moi, papa. I'm so glad the endless searching on the internet finally led  
me to you! For some reason something called "PruCan" kept coming up. I must  
admit, VERY interesting. Oh yeah, and if you see England sometime, tell him I  
want to see him. Perhaps for drinking? Ohoho

-France

* * *

Bonjour Papa,

The endless searching of the internet? You aren't stalking again are you,eh? ._. Really?  
PruCan? Ignore it, eh ^^' It is nothing of much importance to bother looking into!  
Oui, papa, I will tell him if I see him,eh. And I hope you are doing well, I couldn't  
imagine you not.

Sincerely,

Matthieu Williams.


	11. Letter 1: Zero434

dear mattie!

i've been wondering for a while now do you eat maple syrup like how alfred eats hamberges? if u do are also super heavy like him?

also do you have a crush? if u do tell me! XD i'll keep it a secret!

haha its getting cold here in you not that i mind i luv cold weather its part of why i luv u canada XD

with luv

zero434

* * *

Dear Zero434,

Interesting name. Eat maple syrup like hamburgers? Oh Mon Dieu! Non! That would be quite...fattening. Unlike Alfred, I know I'll gain a lot of weight if I do that,eh. I am pretty self-conscience about my weight. Non, just Alfred is fat. As I said I actually watch how I eat, eh.

Have a crush? Maybe...its uhm, Russia. ^^' Remember, secret. I know where you live, eh. What about you,eh?

I'm glad you don't mind the cold! And I'm even happier that you love my country I hope it doesn't get too cold for yo, eh. And I'm going to assume you live in my country?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

_[] [] [] [] _

Mon Dieu! Non!: My god! no!


	12. Letter 1: Texas

Dear Uncle Matt,

I heard you got hit by Hurricane earl...it freaks me out though, you hit by a  
hurricane? , like, how bad is the damage anyways? Hopefully not that  
,enough about hurricanes, I have no idea why, but can I start  
calling you Canadia? I think it sounds awesome, and I would know because I'm  
already super awesome.

-Texas-

P.S. Tag you're it.

* * *

Dear Texas,

Oui, those are sometimes the worst,eh? But this one wasn't too bad, I don't believe too many people injured. It was mostly power in southern Nova Scotia. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as it was originally supposed to be but we still got the worst of it all. Call me Canadia? Uhm, non. Just keep my original name,eh. I swear you and Alfred are very much a like.

P.S. Darn?


	13. Letter 1: Yoko

Dear matthew,

Hey wats up? My name is Yoko. I've never been to Canada before it sounds like  
a cool place to visit! If I ever go do you have any sites to recommend? By  
the way have you ever gotten Kuma( I can't spell to save my life so I'll leave  
it here) to rembered your name? Oh and by the way my friend Wolfy (it's a pen  
name) would like to say something:

I LUV U CANADA U R WAY BETTER THEN ALFRED LUV U!

^_^" well bye!

Yoko

* * *

Dear Yoko,

Oh not much, been pretty busy,eh. A lot of paper work since hurricane earl hit. Anything new with you lately? Oui! Oui! I have sites to recommend! Churchill, Manitoba. It is the polar bear capital of the world (where I met Kumahira) eh, and to see the Aurora Borealis you can see that from late November through to late March. Niagra Falls, Ontario. Explains its self. And for good French culture, go to Quebec City, Quebec 3. His name is Kumlaro, eh. And...non. Well, if he is trying to cheer me up. But once I'm cheered up he goes back to not remembering, its frustrating, eh.

/blush/ Aw! Thanks Wolfy! It's nice to know you care so much, eh. Well I hope to see a responce soon :) Bye for now.

Sincerley,

Matthew Williams.


	14. Letter 1: Wolfanima

Dear Canada,

you are just so cute! sorry fangirl rant. well in truth i am wolfy from Yokos first letter. i've been to canada before and i have to say...its one of the nicest places on earth. you knwo the saying that ireland is a land of a  
thousand welcomes? well they were wrong. you're people there are so sweet and  
kind. i got lost quite frequently near niagra falls, but always, ALWAYS, someone was helping me and lending me a hand. its all becuase of you canada. and yeah alfred great blah blah blah. hes just selfish. its ironic cause i live on his land. i hope to move to canada as soon as i get to college and graduate.

LOVE YOU MATTY!

Your my favorite hetalia character

-Wolfanima

* * *

Dear Wolfanima,

T-thank you! I get that a lot but I don't really mind. Ah oui, I remember her mentioning you. Nicest places on earth? Oh I'm sure there are probably better places you just haven't seen them yet, but I am overjoyed that you like it! O-Oh! I'm very glad they were so nice to you! Its great to know my people aren't rude :). All because of me? How is it because of me? I don't make my people that way. Oui, it seems a lot of people I have spoken to live in America (awkward). But I don't mind. Oui, some are rather rude but there are nice and unselfish people. I don't encourage you to move to my land, because the United States is a very nice place, but I appreciaste your decision. Oh, college? Do you mind if I ask if you know what you want to major in.

T-thank you! I'm glad to know I am apprecited!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: ( I am sorry about the late reply, I am very busy)


	15. Letter 2: Yoko

Dear Matthew

thanks for responding! Well over here not much is going on...well me and wolfy are actully thinking about doing something on the last day if history! The plan is to have a mock fight over who the better country is! We figured  
it would be funny since we're the only ones that know about you in class. We thought it would be funny just to see everyone expressions since we would only use your country names. Yeah we have weird conversations during lunch ^_^". I hope hurricane Earl didn't cause to amnt problems (I doubt it did here all we  
got was heavy rainthat went away by morning) oh and good luck with Kumalaro(did I get it right?)

hope everythings good,

yoko

* * *

Dear Yoko,

You're very welcome! Haha really? That would be very interesting. Which of the countries would you pick to fight over? Not everyone knows? Wow, that really would be interesting,eh. (Its good that not everyone knows, some of us have enough fans as it is.) No it didn't really, it was just the power outages. Thank you. And no its Kumakama.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: ( I am sorry about the late reply, I am very busy)

_[] [] [] [] - Not In Letter [] [] [] [] _

_The actual name of the bear is " Kumajiro" but no matter what, Canada can not remember the name ( and vice vera) not even if he gets it wrong. Its always something different. _


	16. Letter 1: Chibi

H-hello, Canada-san. ^^'

First of all, I'd like you to know that you are one of my top 2 favorite characters. ^^ Also, even though I live in your brother's country (though I wish I didn't), I cheered for you all through the Winter Olympics. Speaking of  
which, aside from ice hockey, what's your favorite Olympic sport? (I liked the speed skating.)

Oh, and, um, my friends have started calling me 'Canada', so... I was just wondering if this was alright with you?

...Also, do you ever have trouble with people walking into you even when they're facing your direction and then wonder what they bumped into? -.-'

Ah! I-I'm very sorry if this letter was too long!

Sincerely,

Chibi

* * *

Dear Chibi,

Aw, t-thank you! Oh? Why not? The United States is a rather good place to live. I don't have much against it. I-It is my brother of course. Aw thank you I'm happy to know I was supported! Thanks to you all cheering for me we won against Russia in the hockey game! Hum, Ice dancing. D-Don't ask. I just like it.

Your friends s-started calling you Canada? I don't know why you would want to be me but, oui, that is alright with me. Though I have to ask, why? I mean why do they call you Canada? I hope you do not have the invisiblity effect too.

Do you really have to ask that question? Yes it happens very often, more than you can possibly imagine. Non, I do not mind long letters! Make it as long as you wish.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: ( I am sorry about the late reply, I am very busy)


	17. Letter 1: Nebraska

Dear uncle Matthew,

It's me! Your nephew Nebraska! (Or one of your nephews at least) I haven't  
seen you since...um... a long time ago. Not Dad's party...I was in France...  
So yeah. We haven't really talked in awhile.

I'm doing fine right now, all my kids are fine. Colorado is still teasing me  
about my eyes. And nothings going on pretty much.

Write back soon!

Nebraska

* * *

Dear Nebraska,

O-oui, one of the...50? Yes, we haven't spoken in a while. Alfred's party? Which one? He has a lot. You were in France? Why?

Kids? Hum, forgive my memory, but who are your kids again? Teasing you about your eyes? What are wrong with your eyes? Nothing is going on much with me either, just being busy,eh.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S. ( I am sorry about my slow reply. I am very busy.)


	18. Letter 2: Texas

Dear Matt,

Well that is good.

Aww why can't I call you that? It sounds so cool! Me and Alfred?Alike? I say  
nay! We are alike in no way possible! He's an idiot. There is no way i can be  
blood related to an idiot.

-Texas-

* * *

Dear Texas,

Because- since you are family I'm going to blantently tell you that it sounds...fine (stupid niceness).. Call me whatever you want. Well, other than America or Alfred. Yes you are both very much alike, you just can't see it, eh. Both dense and America IS an idot, but not you. But you both are earily similar.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S. ( I am sorry about my slow reply. I am very busy.)


	19. Letter 1: Starwings1

Dear Mathew,

Hello~! I am from your less awsome brother Alfred~! X3 anyways I think your are just SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO AWSOME~! Your my favorite character. I want to live  
in Canada someday~! *sigh* But for now i'm stuck with alfred while wanting to learn french~! Also, Whats your favorite kind of sweets? Mines Milk Chocolate.  
And is french hard to learn?

With The Most AWSOMEST love evah.

Starwings1

P.S. Don't tell Prussia this but your Awsomer than him~!

* * *

Dear Starwings1,

Bonjour! Ah, another one from America, glad to be able to talk to you. Haha so awesome,eh? T-thank you! You are learning French? Great! Though I have to ask why do you want to move to my country? Not that I care, I'm just wondering, eh. Hum, favorite sweets...I'd have to say strawberry. Like strawberry pocky. I love it when Japan brings them to the World Meetings! Hum, is it hard? I really wouldn't know personally. But people have told me that they thought it was kind of hard and some it just came natuarally to them. It just depends on the person, eh.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: Haha alright I wont :)

P.P.S.: My name has two t's in it. N-not to be rude or anything! Just letting you know,eh.


	20. Letter 1: Corbin Illinois

Yo Matt,

What's up? My boss has me doing a bunch of paperwork, I barely get out of myoffice. It's so tiring.

Can I come over soon? Please? I want to see my cousins, and you of course.

I've started playing hockey. It's pretty fun, dad was teasing me about turning  
into you because of that.

Anyway, I hope you're not too busy.

With care,

Corbin (Illinois)

* * *

Dear Corbin (Illinois),

Ah, same here,eh. Its beginning to get much harder to reply to my letters or have much free time at all so I sympathise with you. Come over? Of course! You're always welcome to come over! I'm sure everyone else would love to see you again.

Really? We should play a bit one-on-won sometime, eh? (Its better than turning into him,eh.)

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.


	21. Letter 2: Mariko

Dear Canada,

Well. . .I haven't met anyone who's thought so, yet, but I've heard of it...but, yes, I do! Sorry if I wasn't clear. ;; And, yeah, some people haven't  
picked up a history book or anything, I guess. . .(/ small sigh )

(/ blinks ) Ah. . .I didn't mean it like that! ;; I want to visit, since I know there's some really cool things there. . .I just don't know when I would  
ever be able to. ;; But. . .it sounds really good up there. And, don't worry, I'm getting hungry, too. . .

And, yup, stuffed animals! Well, only one's an animal; all the rest are Japanese influenced. . .and the spam musubi. But, fluffy animals are really  
soft. . .(/ hearts )

So. . .I'll bet you've seen plenty of snow, right? What's it like? I've never seen it, besides pictures / tv shows. . .it's be nice to play in it, just  
once! (/ grins )

Shutting up now,

Mariko

( ps. hawaii says 'hi'. )

( pps. i'll bet the frogs are influenced by england's nickname for france,  
huh? )

* * *

Bonjour Mariko,

I...I don't really pick up a history book either,eh haha. Though I am a nation, we all do disguise ourselves and have attended schools and such, to actually understand w-what its like. Its much better to help that way, especially when out bosses come to us with school an college decisions,eh. B-but really! Who lives in the US and doesn't know their states?

Oui, je comprends. Most c-can't really afford it,eh. The passports can be...expensive. Ver beaucoup. Ah, oui, there are a lot of Japanese influenced things. I have a lot of them myself! The animals are so cute, eh! But what is a spam musubi?

Oui! L-Lots of snow,eh! I love snow! I can't believe you have never been in the snow! Vous avez à experience it sometime! Its cold, and its so much fun to play in. Make snow balls or snow men...snow angels! Catch snowflakes on your tongue. Make igloos. You need to go explore! Of course I understand why you could no go to my country, it is rather far,eh. I've been to Alaska, its pretty nice! Its close. To you anyway.

Ah no don't think you are talking too much its fine, eh! :)

Sincèrement,

Matthew Williams

P.S.: Tell Hawaii I said Salut also.

_**Translations:**_

_**Oui, je comprends: Yes, I understand...**_

_**Ver beaucoup: Very much.**_

_**Vous avez à: You have to...**_

_**Salut: Hi...**_

_**Sincèrement: Sincerely**_

**_[] [] [] Not In Letter [] [] [] _**

**_Aaaand! Oui, they were influenced from none other than FranceAnd England for giving the nickname of course. AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy .  
_**


	22. Letter 2:France

Bonjoue again Mathieu,

Oh no, I am not doing well. It is horrible! HORRIBLE I tell you! I tried to grope Liechtenstien and now Switzerland is out for my blood! Not that I'd  
normally mind, but he has guns ;A; he's scary! What should I do?

-France

* * *

Bonjour France,

/sigh/ You tried to grope Liechtenstein? Ehhhhh, I don't want to get in the way of him. Vash IS scary. I would help you...but I do not wanna get hurt. Non, non, non, non! Just run. Fast. Or get your own gun(s)...(as much as I am opposed to violence -._-.''). Or how about you don't try to grope anyone anymore...if that is not possible for you. Think who it will effect before you grope.

Sincèrement,

Matthew Williams.

**[] [] [] Out of Letter [] [] [] **

**_ AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy ._**


	23. Letter 1: British C and Nova S

Dad,

Is it okay if I go to England's house for a bit? He invited me over and I haven't seen him in a while.

So yeah...Quebec and New Brunswick are calling me a girl again! Why do they keep calling me a girl?

I think Nova Scotia is hiding something from you, I know that he...vgyfytf...

DAD! This is Nova, hacking BC's computer. Don't believe what he says! And if  
you get a lawsuit/restraining order from Spain, it was NOT me!

Okay?

Bye Dad.

Love,

British Colombia and Nova Scotia

* * *

Dear both British Colombia and Nova Scotia,

Uh? Oui? I don't mind. You don't really have to ask to go there. Just make sure you don't eat there, oui? They are calling you a girl? Nova is hiding something? Nova if I do get a restraining order from Spain...you're going to hear about it later. What did you even do to have to get once placed on you?_

Your Dad,

Matthew Williams.

**[] [] [] Out of Letter [] [] []**

**Okay I am assuming British Colombia and Nova are both guys? I really have no idea xD**  
**AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy. Like unbelievably.**


	24. Letter 2: Wolfanima

I'll be majoring in nursing and medical care. I love caring for people. But  
college days are not here yet. It's a great joy. And yeah, I guess people  
aren't that rude. And Canada, your kindness is what made the people. Stop  
selling yourself short.

**[] [] [] [] **

Dear Wolfanima,

Oh, great profession! Its good to care for people :D I think that would be wonderful. Ah, well...I guess so ^^; I don't like to take all the credit.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

**[] [] [] Not In Letter [] [] [] **

**__**** AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy. Like unbelievably.**  



	25. Letter 2: Alfred

Hey Mattie,

Dude, no speak-y Frenchese. What does that even mean?

Haha, I knew you couldn't stay mad at me! I'm pretty funny too. Don't rule out  
that possibility, he might be plotting our demise RIGHT NOW! But we (mostly  
me) could handle it. I don't think he really is though because Artie and I are  
kind of getting along better than usual.

I think you keep changing your bear's name.

Yea, Earl was a bummer but everyone seems to be alright for the most part.  
Everything is a-ok in the good ole U.S. of A!

No, not basketball. Baseball. You're lame. Can't you just take a break and  
come play with me for a little while? Just for a couple of hours. I went to  
Mexico's house to ask him but he started chasing me and screaming in Spanish.  
Fortunately, border patrol was nearby and they grabbed him.

Again with the French-stuff.

Love,

Alfred

P.S. Yea, well I'm still going to change it. Because the alpha dog is the  
leader of the pack and I'm the Alfa-dog!

P.P.S Texas said you called me an idiot. That's harsh, man. We're brothers. I  
don't call you an idiot.

[] [] [] []

Dear Alfa-dog (oh boy...),

It means I love you. In my own special way :)

Oh really? I doubt he'd be plotting our demise, though he could if he went crazy(er). You're getting along better,eh? Well as you've seen they always try to get close then...BOOM! They get you xD

And no I don't. At least I don't keep a whale in my backyard.

Ah, good good :)

Oh I'm sorry, baseball, my mistake. Well...I guess...I could...depends when you want to. I could spare a few hours. Just for you. Oh gosh, why did he do that?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams

P.S.: Oui, oui. Whatever you want to change it to is fine with me. Leader. Riiiight.

P.P.S: I love you. In a very brotherly way.

P.P.S: I will try to keep my French words down as much as possible.

**[] [] [] Not In Letter [] [] [] **

**No translations needed.**

**__**** AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy. Like unbelievably.**


	26. Letter 2:Russia

Hello again, Matvey!

The Russian Federation has been quite... uhm, busy these past couple of days.  
I don't think I want to go into detail, but all you need to know is that it  
involves a lot of vodka and reruns of Adventure Time. Uhm...да, forgive me?

Anyway, I shall come visit for some of your famous syrup and hockey as well.  
Though, I will not let you win this time because I bought some amazing new  
skates! You're going to bring the Olympics up? Seriously? Come now, Matvey,  
bringing up past events is tacky.

You Canadians think you're all big and bad because you won a few gold medals?  
Oh please, Mother Russia owns at all sports! :D((Except Soccer... FIFA was a  
disaster for me...))

Oh my, exceptional! Simply exceptional! I will set up the date for uhm... is  
Friday free for you? Unless you have other planned affairs with your brother  
or somebody else that day. Then I am free for Saturday! A dinner and a movie  
sounds kind of lame, how about we go to a concert? I hear Lady Gaga and Imogen  
Heap are performing in Toronto! Hm... you sounded kind of upset, is something  
the matter?

Please, control your father. Spaciba.

Oh, and it's fine! I mean... only three-fifths of the country is on fire... no  
big deal, right? Haha... ha...

...

Oh god, i'm so distressed. If you wish t help, a giant bucket of water would  
be nice. Can I borow Niagra falls?

Yours Truly,

Иван Брагинский

P.S. Nice to hear. ;D

xx

Oh my, i'm so flattered! But it's all thanks to ciddlesandbits, she's such a  
genius! I noticed you got insperation from me though, cuz in your description  
you were like, "Warnings? You're Canada's penpal. There." and I was like, "Hey  
now! That sounds familiar!" x3 But it's cool, flattery is another form of...  
uhm... something.

Anyways, sorry again for the late reply!

~PimpinSushi

Bonjour Ivan,

Vodka and reruns of Adventure Time…Yes, sounds like you all are very busy. That also sounds like a certain brother of mine's excuse. Not that I'm comparing you or anything. But, oui, I forgive you, I guess haha.

Ah good, I would love that! Amazing new skates? New skates are going to help you win, eh? But new skates are always lovely haha. Oui oui, I know I that is.

Ah really? Well I guess I will not argue then, eh. Mm, yes that was…wasn't it? My apologies. Yes, that was something most of us do not like to talk about. Though I do hate losing, there's always next time, eh? ^^

That sounds great! Uh, I am busy Friday. Saturday would be wonderful! I have heard that they are playing so that sounds wonderful! I can't wait! Oh no, nothing is wrong:] and I will try to control Papa…I will **try.**

Oh mon dieu…that's horrible! I would let you borrow Niagara Falls if it could move….I will talk to my boss and see about helping you, promise!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: Still thinking about it. It might be a while ^^

**[] [] [] [] Not In Letter [] [] [] []**

**Ah yes she is! xD Yeah I got the title description from you cause yours was awesome! I'm not creative (obviously lol) Its… Sincerity is another form of Flattery. xD you were close Ah no problem I'm being rather slow myself, aaaah.__**** AAAAAAAND sorry for the late replies I am quite busy. Like unbelievably.**


	27. Letter 2: Nebraska

Dear Uncle Matthew,

Yeah, I was in France because I was visiting Papa France. Which is weird.  
Because you call him Papa too...

Lincoln, Omaha, Grand Island, Valentine, and Norfolk. He's teasing about my  
eyes because they look exactly like Germany's. They don't fit at all because I  
have black hair and tan skin. They used to look like Papa France's, but when  
lots of Germans started living in Nebraska, they look like his now.

Sincerely, Nebraska

P.S It's okay! I understand. You are a nation after all.

[] [] []

Dear Nebraska,

Ah I see. And yes I do, it is because he really is my Papa...I don't really understand why others call him that too.

Oh my that's very...unique. I don't think they should be teasing you, theirs could change anytime too,eh? I think you should knock them out and slip colored contacts into their eyes...or do something less violent...like...talking to Alfred about it.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: Thank you :)


	28. Letter 1:Maria Wisconsin Jones

Dear Uncle Mattie,Do you know anyway to get Illinois to like me? I can't figure out a way. I really like him. And I could use your help on.

Your loving niece,

Maria "Wisconsin" Jones

[] [] [] []

Dear Maria "Wisconsin" Jones,

Aw! Cute! Hum, I'm not the expert on love (like France) but you could send Illinois…something that they like. Or take them out on a friendly outing...something romantic but not too obvious. Like a movie and descretly put your arm around them. Or a walk to the park...uhm...Or…subtly tell them how you feel?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.


	29. Letter 1: Kaichan

Eto...hallo Canada!

I dont really now what to say. Big fan by the way. I live in your country and  
I wouldnt want to live anywhere else, though, japan or Russia might be neat.

Neee, Your friends with the super awesome prussia right? Luucky. I think he's  
cool. ^^ Im cosplaying you in a month or so at a convention because I think  
you're awesome

Any ways I was wondering if you liked cats.

Hopefully I hear back!

Kaichan

[] [] []

Bonjour Kaichan,

Oui, I feel like that sometimes also. Just say...whatever. Ah, glad to know I have fans and that you live in my country. I'm so glad that you like it too! Oui, they both of wonderful places I highly recommend them.

Haha, oui, I am. I don't think you could exactly call it lucky...but he is cool :) Haha really? I'm honored! (Though I have to admit along with the rest of the nations is rather weird to see.) I'm glad you think highly of me ^^;I hope you have an awesome time at your convention!

Oui, I love cats :) I'm guessing you do?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.


	30. Letter 2:starwings1

Dear Matthew,

Thanks for replying~! Your welcome and to be honest I don't know why but i  
just want to move to your country~! ;) and sorry about the spelling mistake  
*blushes* I just realized i spelled it wrong. also I have another question:  
Why do you and Kumajirio never remember each others names?

With Awsomeness,

Starwings1

P.S. If you see Japan tell him that every time I take a Hetalia Quizz I always  
get him~!

[] [] [] []

Dear Starwings1,

You're so welcome :) Haha well I very much appreciate it ^^; Ah no its fine, happens all the time,eh :) Why can't we? Hum, you know I'm questioned that since I first found him...well when we found each other. He can remember everyone else. But not me. That's just how it goes xD

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams

P.S.: Haha okay, I will. I'm sure he will be very pleased :)


	31. Letter 1: Criminally insane girl

Matthew! Hello there, friend. Your brother told me not to talk to you, but I think I will anyways. I love you. No, seriously, I do! You are the whole  
reason I'm taking French, because eventually I will be inside of you (impossible considering genders, but I can make it work, eh?) You are so  
adorable, and if it were possible, I would marry you. I know you probably get letters all the time from people telling you they love you, but I mean it. You are my favorite person ever. So, this will come out weird, but is maple syrup the metaphorical "jizz" of your country? And could someone get pregnant just from eating said maple syrup? My friend and I were wondering. Give Kumajiro a huuuuuge hug and slap him when he forgets your name. And here's a metaphorical kiss for the most adorkable nation ever! *kiss* Bye Matthew! ~  
criminally-insane-girl

[] [] []

Dear criminally-insane-girl,

Hello, I have to tell you the truth...it feels wierd calling you that, eh. My brother? Alfred? He told you not to talk to me? That's wierd, eh. A-ah thank you. O-o a-ah o-oui...erm, you could have worded that...differently. You sound like France. But of course you are learning French (which is great!). M-mary? Ah...I'm...er...I don't think that would work, eh. Oui, I do get many letters confessing their love. But I think yours has...how would Alfred put it...blew them all away. I am interested in someone else ^^; Sorry. O-o Metaphorical "jizz"? Erm, well...I don't know...I don't think I've given it much thought. Get pregnant? From eating it? *dies* N-no. I don't believe so...I really wouldn't know. I don't know if I want to find out... Ah okay, I will give him a hug but I don't think I could slap him. ^^; thank you for the kiss.

I look forward to your reply and more...interesting questions...you may have.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams


	32. Letter 3: Sa chan

dear matthew,

i am so so so so SO sorry it took me so long to reply to your letter but my mama sent me to my grandmarias to spend time with her and i had NO net acess.(i did not enjoy my self)the best part was being able to bake yummy things with her, in the package i sent along some snickerdoodles and browines. umm you want to know MY favorite foods?wel i like hot tea and anything my mama will cook, but i ADORE foods that came from yao~gege. i wrote him a letter and i asked him if i could calll him gege and he said yes, he is really nice, do you two get along very well? oh i have to go bones will be on at eight and i need to take my bath before it comes on!

love.

sa~schan

ps: i am horrifed to hear what happened to your e mail acount it must have  
been scary!

[] [] [] []

Dear Sa-chan,

Non, non! Don't be sorry :) I understand. You did not enjoy yourself? Aw you should have that sounds rather nice ^^. Mm cookies are good :D sounds yummy. Maybe I should bake some myself, eh. Of course, I love to know things about my writers. Yes, hot tea is good :) Ah did you? I'm very glad he did. Uhm...I'm not sure if I know exactly who that is...^^; Ah yes do not miss your show :)

Sincerely,

Martthew Williams

P.S.: Yes, it was. But I think it is fixed now :)


	33. Letter 1: Nicaragua 2

Oh my gosh! I'm sorry someone hacked your account! Meh, I curse a lot. Belize  
(my brother) constantly berates me for my potty mouth. Costa Rica doesn't  
really care. But then again, he's my twin brother. He mostly gets pissed off  
if someone takes an interest in me. He's very overprotective. Anyway, I'm  
sorry again that someone hacked your account. That culo (sorry about mt potty  
mouth. translation Culo=asshole) is gonna get it big time. Anyway, I can't  
wait to get a]letter back. I'm normally visited by just my siblings. Except  
that one time German people came through Nicaragua during the California gold  
rush (notvthat many people know that!). So, it would be nice if I get to talk  
to someone that isn't my sibling (they mean well, but they get annoying).

Okay, well, I have to go.

Adiós,

Nicaragua

[] [] [] []

Dear Nicaragua,

Non, its fine, I think I have fixed it :). Oh really? Well I'm glad Belize gets onto you about it. Its not a good thing to do, non?  
Oui, most brothers are over-protective, I can relate to you very well. Non non, I think it is fine now. Do not worry about it. I do not wish for something to happen to him...just that he not do it again. Ah well here is your letter :). Oui, silblings like to come over a lot. Ah well I'm very pleased you want to talk with me, eh! Oui, most silblinds mean well, I understand what you mean haha.

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

* * *

Holá Canadá! It's me Nicaragua! Though ya probably don't know me because I'm normally in the back, or not there. I was in the last world meeting, but no one really noticed me. I was the one with that long blue skirt, white tanktop, and blue and white striped bandana. Anyway, I can understand why people ignore me (I'm sadly the second poorest country in the western hemiphere) but I have NO idea why they ignore you. I'm sure you have LOTS of awesome ideas. And you brother called me Argentina... Oh, I'm writing this from aCanada fangirl's account. she wants to say hi.

evemiliana:

HI CANADA! I really want to go to Canada really bad, but I'm not in a position to actually go anywhere. But my Aunt's been to Canada. She has lots of friends who are Canadian. And I'm in Florida where I'm sweating like crazy, and where i never get to see snow. And the hurricanes. Let's not forget the huricanes. But, there some good things about Florida! Like how I'm exposed to so many people! Anyway, I don't know why people forget you. You're too awesome tobe forgotten. My best friend acts just like you. She also, sadly, has an invisibility effect sometimes. But, I'm kinda loud, so I make up for the both of us. Anyway, I'll let Nicaragua write more.

Nicaragua:

Anyway, All of my siblings (Él Salvador, Honduras, Guatemala, and Panamá) say hi. I'm probably gonna be at the next world meeting, and might make myself herd next time. And hopefully, no one will comment about my height...

Sincerely,

Luisa Rodriguez (Nicaragua) and evemiliana

[] [] []

Dear Nicaragua,

Ah, oui, I saw you :) I just didn't know who you were. That was a very nice outfit by the way. But now I know who you are I will say Hello next time! Poorest country? Really? I'm sorry. Even if you are poor that's no reason to ignore you. They don't ignore me. They just do not see me. Its my...'super power' as America had called it. Invisiblity. Oui...I have ideas, I try to say something but my voice just isn't loud enough ^^;

Uh, alright ^^ Bonjour.

Ah, I'm glad you want to and hope you do get to go one day :) Does she really? Thats great! Next time she goes you should go with her! haha. Ah, oui, Florida is very hot and humid at times. You have to see snow at least once every year! Snow is great! Hurricanes...those are...very common in the US, eh? (lol ...that last part sounds like "US-A" unintended I assure you haha). Oui being around people is great! And the beaches are good too :) Once...they get cleared of all the oil...but thats beside the point, oui? I'm so sorry, does she really? Thats a horrible thing to have. Ah, that is good that you are loud so it "makes up for the both of [you]" Alright then ^^

Oh, okay tell them I said bonjour also :) Oui, Oui, make yourself heard! I'm sure your ideas will be better than Alfreds and more interesting than what England and Germany has to say, haha oui? Your height?

I look forward to talking to you both more!

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

* * *

I didn't know what to do since there were 2 of you...so I put them in the same letter since I guess they would both go to the same place xD


	34. Letter 1: Portugal

Dear Canadá aka Matthew Williams,

Dia bom a você(Good day to you)! How are you doing? I'm sorry about the other day. I bumped into you and when I apologized I mistook you for your brother, América. It wasn't until later on that day, Brazil told me that you are the one with the cute little bear(Kumajiro, sim?) not América. Oh my, how embarrassing. I hope you can forgive me Canadá. Sincerely,Portugal aka Silvia DiasP.S. Please feel free to come over to my house for some Port and Pastel de Nata soon.

xxx

Dear Portugal,

Hello to you too. I'm am doing great! How about yourself? A-Ah, that's okay, eh. Happens all the time. Really it doesn't bother me as much as it used to ^^. Oui, that is right. Well tell Brazil thank you for me ^^ Ah of course I can forgive you, eh! Why would I not?

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.

P.S.: Of course, I would love too!


	35. Letter 1: Shiko

Dear Matthew,

Hello! Shiko here! (Not a country, obviously.) What's up? I'm bored. If you can't tell. So. . . Can you send me some maple syrup? I'll send you stuff too! Just tell me what you want sent.

xxx

Dear Shiko,

Bonjour! Oh not much, being super busy; thats why I'm late with all my letters. Ah, its not fun to be bored, eh? Send you some maple syrup? You can't get some at the store? Walmart has them. They are in little leaf looking bottles, thats what Alfred tells me anyway and...I don't want anything, but thank you :)

Sincerely,

Matthew Williams.


	36. Letter 3: Alfred

Hey Mathizzle (you can be a gangsta too!)

Are you sure? Because Louisiana told me that's not what it means. I'll believe you though, since you're my brother and brothers don't lie to each other, right?

Artie isn't crazy...except for the whole "imaginary friends" deal. Other than that he's mostly sane. I think. Yea, we have been getting along better, it's been really great! That won't happen! I'm the hero so he can't launch a ninja-sneak-attack on me! I've got Chuck Norris on my side! And Superman!

Yes, you do. I am SAVING the whale, duh. It's an endangered species so I'm being the hero and saving its life by letting it live in my backyard.

YES! Right now! Come over right now and we can play! Well, actually I have some stuff to do so...come over as soon as you can. I think he was pissed off about the stuff going on with Arizona. Plus, he's sorta bipolar. Sometimes we're buds and sometimes were not.

Love,

Al

P.S. Why'd you leave "a" and "e" out? Oui...ae. Do you have something against  
those vowels? Alfa-dog it is! WOOHOO! I'M GONNA SAVE THE WORLD!

P.P.S. Then why'd you call me an idiot? Love you too, bro.

P.P.P.S. Thanks, dude.

* * *

Dear Alfa-dog (if...thats what it was. I don't remember. That's kinda ironic, eh?)

...*guilty* Okay I said I hate you, but I'm sorry, eh. I didn't mean it, I was having a bad day, eh.

Lets not get into that subject, it kind worries me when I think about it. Uh Alfred, you do know they aren't real, right? Well...Chuck Norris is...in a way...but Superman, isn't. You're more like Superman,eh :) But I doubt Arthur would try to 'launch a sneak attack' on you, even if you weren't getting along. But that's great you two are getting along better, eh.

Non, I don't. Alfred thats-you know what...I'm not going to argue with you. As long as you keep it healthy. Speaking of which, how's Tony? Have I already asked you that? I really can't remember, I seem to be catching a cold so my head is in a fog.

I'll come over as soon as my head clears up :) which should be in a couple days,eh. Then I'll be over. Hum, Arizona seems, difficult to deal with. Of course you have 50 states to look after, that must be a mess,eh?

Your brother,

Mattie.

P.S: Leave them out of what? What are you...oh...Alfred "Oui" means "Yes" in French. Really, you must have heard it enough times from France and I. *giggles* That is kind of funny though oui... :) you make me laugh.

P.P.S: Its my way of saying I love you.

P.P.P.S: You're welcome.


	37. Letter 1: Ontario

(This is a great idea! Your really good at getting into Character!)

Hey dad!

It's getting colder, soon it will be thanksgiving and I can't wait to see you! I hope there will be lots of food! Everyone seems to be harvesting now,  
and I think we had a good crop this year. Maybe the whole family will show up, all of Uncle Al's kids to, even thought they celebrate it later. I know it gets a little crazy, but its nice seeing them every now and then.

It will also be winter soon, meaning snow, meaning OUT DOOR HOCKEY! You promise we can do that this year right? We could go to Tim Horton's after and get hot chocolate? I might not have won the last year, but this year for sure! You'll see, I'm the best hockey player ever!

Well, see you soon.

Ontario

* * *

Bonjour Ontario :)

Oui, I can't wait to see you either! Oui oui lots of food, no doubt we will all be very hungry,eh! Oh really? I haven't been out much to see but I hope we do have lot of good crops! Oh gosh...I would have to cook more and it would be crazy...We would have to see about that,eh ^^; we'll discuss it with Alfred later, oui?

OUI! We will definity do that! I promise! Of coooourse what better way to end a outdoor hockey game with cup of hot chocolate from Tim Horton's! That would be crazy if we didn't :) Oh I'm sure you are! I can't wait to see how well you can play! I'm VERY excited now! Look whos gonna prepare ahead? Moi! (Me)

Au revoir (See you soon),

Dad


	38. Letter 3: Ivan

Dearest Matvey,

It is not an excuse, I promise! I cross my heart and..oh dear, my heart fellout.

Excuse me for a second.

...

Alright then, do not judge ;D I know you watch Adventure Time, Matvey! You Canadians and your... odd shows. Or did Alfred's people create Adventure Time? Ah, well. spaciba for the forgiveness. ^^

Not only will my new skates let me win, but my vigor and my strength will help me win as well. Since you're smaller you're a lot more agile, but I can still take you on! But sometimes when you play hockey you get... intense. ((Can't describe it, all I know is that your angry face is quite... attractive, da?))Maybe we should take some time out of the date to play some hockey.

Ahh, that is fine then! Saturday it is. I will show you how we pick up our dates in Mother Russia. With jet packs! 8D

Kolkol, just kidding, we use rockets.

Alright, I am still joking, we use Nissan's like everyone else.

Ahh, but wouldn't a jet pack be something?

Anyway, seeing them in concert will be fun! Lady Gaga is very... intriguing. Unless you don't want to do that ((I kind of invited you without even  
considering what kind of music you like D:)) Out of curiosity, what music DO you like, matvey?

Da, the fires are indeed horrible. It is like a burgular sneaking into Canada and stealing all of your maple syrup. A disaster, I say! It WOULD be nice if you let me borrow Niagra falls, but I know that that is impossible. If only water falls had feet...

No need to talk to your boss, as of current, I am thinking of using just picking up Russia and throwing it in the Gulf Coast. ((I'm sure Mexico  
wouldn't mind! ^^)) In the event that hat doesn't work then... oh, come now. I'm Ivan Braginski, of course it will work. ;D

Yours Truly,

Ivan Braginski.

P.S. How long is a while? :I

P.P.S. I was going through your mai- I mean, I heard from someone that you may have a crush on me. Is this true, little Matvey?

xx

Ahh, daaayum, i'm such an Ivan/Matt shipper. I need to be sent to the 9th  
level of hell.

Anyway, whatever, I don't care if you used it as a description. I'm not gonna  
be the kind of person that repremands you for it. It's not a big deal, hurhur.  
If anything, i'm more than flattered.

I'm glad you chose Matt, I was thinking of doubling up on Ivan's letters and  
making one for Matt because there wasn't one there but you beat me to the  
punch. Needless to say, you're doing an awesome job with Matt. And if anyone  
decided to write him, i'm glad it was you :) ((Sadly, i've seen too many  
people destroy my porecious Matt -tear-)) So ahhh, thanks a lot~

Anyway, hurry up and sleep with Ivan already! He's waiting in your bed in  
nothing but his scarf. ((Ohgod, the image is very... ohgod!)) Well, now I need  
to wash my eyes out with Irish spring soap.

Peace out!

~PimpinSushi

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Okay, I believe you, eh :) and...I don't mean to be rude,eh...but...why does your heart fall out?

Non, non, Americans came up with Adventure Time, eh. I doubt we could come up with something so...well hilariously stupid lol. But, oui, I do watch it from time to time when I'm at Alfred's, eh. And you're very welcome :)

Haha, its good to be so postive about winning but don't be too positive or you'll be too disapointed when you lose ;) Intense, eh? Of course I try my hardest when I'm playing! Well, sometimes ^^ Ah a-attractive, eh? ^^' Well thank you...I think. Oh oui, oui! I think we should! :D

Hahaha great! I can't wait! Jet packs? Rockets? Hum, I think the jet packs would be a wonderful idea hehe. Though not very safe, we'll go with the car, eh? Hahaha! But yes, the jet pack would be something alright...it...would be very interesting, eh. The most interesting way I would have been picked up for a date.

O-Oh anything is fine with me! I like anything, well...unless its some of that...whats it called? "screamo" stuffs Alfred's come up with. That just gives you a headache, eh? But really, anything but Lady Gaga...anybody but her. She scares me more than anything o_o But other than that, I'm not very picky, eh lol.

Thats a very small thing to compare it to but oui, that would be quiet horrid. Oh I know right? It would be nice if it did have feet, but, that would be kind of wierd,eh? I don't want one of my landmarks running away to...New York or something. Er, Ivan...how exactly would that work, eh? Picking up your land and throwing it half way around the world? Or...do you mean "Russia" as...yourself? Would that even work? Sometimes...that can be rather confusing ^^' I'm sure you might be able to do it...if you tried really really hard :) Despite that, I should talk to my boss, but for now, I wish you good luck.

Love,

Matthew.

P.S.: Uhm, how about...now?

P.P.S: Uh...where did you say you heard this?

xxxxxxxxxx

Oh me too~ Its my OTP! 3

Ah great! What a relief :) and thank you very much! But I don't deserve the flattery ^^' I do the best I can. (Ah yes so have I...)  
Oh...my...god...* just literally has a nosebleed* what a image~ what a image! No no! No need to wash out your eyes...don't ruin the picture...savor it xD


	39. Letter 1: Malaysia

I love Canada! Partly because I live in him. :D

Selamat petang (Good Afternoon), Canada!

I'm sorry for assuming that you read this letter in the afternoon. But, hello! I find that your country is magnificent, I've heard stories about the wild  
North and I do hope to visit sometime. However, I'm so small, it's very sad. If you bring out a magnifying glass and a proper (Not Alfred's) world map, you will see me, Malaysia.

...

It almost feels as though I don't really deserve to be noticed. Than again,  
insecurity is a trait.

I really do wish to try that famed Maple Syrup of yours. It is not imported to  
my country. A lot of western things aren't here.

Visit sometime! We shall visit my country's beautiful beaches. I heard that  
Canada's coasts aren't exactly the best. The water is freezing, the sand is  
gritty and the water isn't very clear.

Sincerely,

Malaysia

P.S: Good luck with Russia. ;] Word travels fast, no?

* * *

Dear Malaysia,

Good Afternoon to you too. Non, that fine,eh. Its more like...midnight here, eh haha. Oh really? I'm happy to hear that you are wanting to visit :) Oh, I will not need a magnifying glass to see you. I'm sure I could find you just fine. I know where (most) countries are located on the map,eh. If not theres a thing called 'Google' ,eh :)

Ah oui, I agree with you there. You've never tried my maple syrup?...Well I shall fix that. I will personally send you some myself :) I will make sure of it! Oui, I will visit sometime!...my beaches happen to be very nice...its not always cold ya know. We DO get warm weather. I'm sorry if I seem aggrivated, eh. Its just...climate and my land can be a touchy subject.

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S: A-ah t-thank you ^^;


	40. Letter 1: Malaysia 2

Selamat Petang Matthew,

How are you? I am Malaysia. I feel very bad for you, sometimes, you know? It's very sad, ar, that the other countries would ignore you like that...even though you are the second biggest country in the world. It is quite stupid, lah. Than again, I can understand how you would feel when you're ignored like that. It's the same for me too. Haha, I'm always over-shadowed by that devil's spawn Singapore.

Ai yo, it makes me so nervous to write a letter to such a damn big country.  
You deal with annoying persons all the time right? Haha! You know who I'm  
talking about, your brother. I was asking for some advice, if it's okay with  
you...

You see, Singapore is very mean to me, lah. Sort of like Romano and Spain. I'm  
pretty sick of it wor. How do you think I should deal with this? I'm afraid  
that sooner or later I'm going to loose my temper, which is actually never  
good to begin with anyway.

What to do, lah? I'm pulling my hair out in frustration... TT^TT

Sincerely,

Malaysia

* * *

Dear Malaysia,

I am great, how about yourself? Ah, non, do not take pity on me, eh. I really don't like pity. But oui, it is rather stupid. Oh now, be nice,eh. I'm sure Singapore isn't that bad. You might be overreacting. I make you nervous? Why? Its my land thats large, not myself, eh. I would understand if you were talking about Russia. I'm not imtimdating,eh. Not at all xD He can be annoying sometimes, but you learn to deal with it :)  
Oh oui, oui, of course, I'm always willing to help!

Ahhh...well...I...I really don't know,eh. If its like Romano and Spain, that, I'm sorry to say, but seems IMPOSSIBLE to fix. You could try, staying away from Singapore. Avoid him as much as possible,eh. Or try lashing out and see if he backs off any? Or...if you do lose your temper, TRY to control it. Our temper gets the best of all of us sometimes, eh.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	41. Letter 1: Colorado

Dear Canada,

YOU got Winter Olympics this year? LUUUUCCKKKYYYYY, Utah took MY winter olympics that were supposed to be MINE. Anyway, didya see Lindsey Vonn this year? Didya, didya, didya, didya? 8D

By the way, how do you deal with my dad everyday? I'm thinking he bothers you when he isn't with us kids at home.

From,

Colorado

* * *

Dear Colorado,

Oui (yes) to some extent ^^' Aw I'm sorry Utah took it, but theres always next time :) be supportive, eh. Lindsey Vonn? /thinks/ I...don't remember ^^; I'm sorry.

Oh he's fine most of the time. I've learned to...accept your father like he is, as long as it doesn't involve me or anyone else getting hurt I'm fine with him. We hang out and have fun :) most of the time.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	42. Letter 1: Gilbert

Kese!

Hey Mattie

Its Me, Prussia.

You and your bro have got a good idea here so I think I might send out letters too. What do you think?

Anyways, I was just wondering, when can I get some pancakes? :)

-Gilbert

* * *

Bonjour (Hello) Gilbert!

Ah, oui, I know who you are. I couldn't forget, eh :) Oh that would be a great idea, eh! You should! I bet you would be awesome at it!

Hum, anytime you want them. Just come over and I will fix them for you :D

Sincerely,

Matthew.


	43. Letter 4: Ivan

Privyet Matvey,

Good, trust is the first step into a relationship. And do not worry, you are not rude. If anything, it's nice that you asked instead of rudely freaking out  
like your brother does. Anyway, I could not tell you why it falls out... it just... does. The first time it happened I was REALLY scared and thought I was  
going to die, however, it has happened so many times I barely feel it anymore.

I knew you were not that... dumb to create Adventure Time. But you Canadians did create "naked news" where the weather girls take their tops off while reading the forecasts, Have you no shame, Matvey? D:

Me? Lose. Nice that you have an ego, da? But when I crush you and your wimpy team to a pulp we'll see who will have the last "kol." I mean, laugh.

Yeah, I am not as reckless as to use a jet pack in the middle of Canada. ((Though, that would be fun. Maybe that should be our first date, I hear that  
you Canadians are into extreme sports o_o))

Screamo, eh? I am not much of a fan either. But I do not think it is Alfred that came up with it, it's Denmark... Sweden.. Finland... basically the  
nordics that came up with heavy metal and screamo. Who would have thought, Berwald of all people!

Really? You are afraid of Lady Gaga? Kolkolko. Why, Matvey? I think her outfits are very amusing. Anyway, we will go see an artist of your choice.  
Take your pick. :)

Hm... small, eh? Then how about... it's like someone killing Kumajirou. It really breaks your heart at the mere thought of it, da?

I suppose if our landmarks did have feet it would cause quite some problems. The Eiffel Tower would run amock and... hit on the Statue of Liberty or  
something, while the Turkish Straits attempts to kill the Greek Collosseum. -sigh- A country's animosity is even in the landmarks themselves.

Of course it will work, Poland did it during WWII! And if that nitwit can do it, so can I, da? And by "Russia", I did mean the "land of russia," I do not  
think throwing "Ivan" into the Gulf Coast will be as effective. Though my land is pretty big... maybe it will not work, maybe I will just wait for you to  
talk to your boss, eh? Spaciba! And I know it is confusing, but since you are much more than a comerade of mine you can always refer to me as "Ivan," little Matvey :)

Sincerely Yours,

Ivan Braginski.

P.S. Seriously? Damn, well, I will pick you up right now. :D

P.P.S. I "heard" from zero434; do not think you have to keep secrets from me,  
little Matvey. You can just tell me, da? I am certainly not afraid of  
admitting it; I like you. ;)

xx

My OTP as well; I think you and I will be awesome friends. XD

YOu totes deserve flattery, don't be so modest!

FFFFFF- that image is actually pretty nice. Matt wants that, Matt wants ALL of  
that. xD

~PimpinSushi

* * *

Dear Ivan,

My thoughs exactly! Oui, I try not to act like my brother :) ...so it just falls out,eh? Oh oui, I bet you were scared. Your heart fell out! That's good it didn't hurt too much and I'm glad you didn't die,eh :) Mmm I hate to ask questions cause I hate to sound rude ^^; but can't you just...sow it back up so it doesn't fall out?

All I can say about it is...that's one way to get noticed? xD

Oh psh, whatever,eh. We'll see ;)

Haha I don't live in the middle of Canada. I stay close to the NY border :) But no...even if we are into extreme sports, I don't see 'jet packing' as a sport,eh. I'm sure someone else will one day.

Ah, of course he lied to me then...but thats sooo wierd,eh! Well, actually...even if Berwald is...*doesn't know how to describe it* himself...doesn't mean the people will be like that, non? The people have their own personalities, right?

Eh I don't wanna talk about her,eh. Shes just freaky, freakier than anyone I have ever met. But I'm serious, eh, I don't really care who we go see (Besides Lady Gaga, duh).

O-o Oui, I understand. *giggles* Well, that would be amusing to say the least,eh. I would actually like to see all that happen, just for a laugh. But, uhm, yeah the rivalry would even be in the landmarks. It would be kinda sad...but funny...maybe that's just me ^^;

...Ru-Ivan...I don't think that would work, eh ^^; that would be a rather large task to deal with. Picking up the land and all, since, its pretty large for one. And I don't really know what you're talking about with Poland but hahaha oui, just wait till I talk to my boss (when I can actually get a hold of him -_-;) And, I have a question, why do you call me "Matvey"?

Love,

Matthew.

P.S.: Okay okay, wait...another question...what exactly does 'become one' entail? Exactly?

P.P.S: ^^; Mm, oui, its true.

xxxxxxx

Heck yeah! *fist pump*

Mmm nooooo I dun like it.

Heck yeah he does! *shot*


	44. Letter 2: Kaichan

Dear matthew

Im glad to see I got a reply!

And I did have fun at my convention. Spent a lot of money on anime and anime related- things and spent the night at the hotel with some friends xD Have you ever been to a con before?

And yes, I do like cats. I like them much better then dogs. I have two. A male named Mitsu and a little girl kitty named Dom.

From

Kaichan~

* * *

Je suis désolé (I'm sorry) it took so long!

Oh that's great! I'm glad you had a good time, eh! Who or what did you go as? Or did you already tell me? Désolé, I seem to be so forgetful lately. Oui, I have. I went to one not to long ago actually. Went as myself and few other people.

They are much quieter, non? Awww those are adorable names! I had a cat once.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	45. Letter 1: Philippines

Dear Kuya Canada,

Greetings from the Philippines~ Kumusta na? (How are you?) Thank you for keeping so much of my culture alive within your country, I really owe you so much. I haven't seen you since I was still an American commonwealth, and I hope you are doing fine, even though Kuya America might be causing a *bit* of trouble right next door. Don't let the fact that others ignore you get you down, you're one of the best in my book!

Your friend,

Mikaya Ordonez, AKA The Philippines

PS: I love your maple syrup, and you're totally right! Nothing is as good as the real deal!

* * *

Dear Mikaya (The Philippines),

Ah, Bonjour! I'm doing very well, merci[thank you]! Oh you're very welcome :) (Though...really, I didn't know I did ^^' how shameful,eh.) Non, non, you owe me nothing! Just the simple 'thank you' sufficed. I know, we should get togeather and have lunch sometime, eh? He's causing trouble? When is he not? Oh merci merci :)

Sincerley,

Canada.

P.S.: Thank you!


	46. Letter 2: Portugal

Dear Canadá (Matthew Williams),

I'm doing wonderful. I saw my good friend, Inglaterra, today. It's hard to believe I've been in an alliance with him since the 14th century. I was even told once, that our alliance is the world's oldest alliance that is still active. How cool is that?

Anyways, I had some of Inglaterra's scones today. I don't see why people make such a fuss about them (or his cooking in general). In my opinion, I think they're delicious. Then again, I think that any food made with love, no matter how bad it may taste, is worth eating.

I'll make sure to tell Brasil you thanked him. He invited me over to his house for some pizza and Caipirinha tommorow. I hope it's the pizza with guava jam and cheese; I remember having it last time and it was absolutely yummy.

Well, tenha um dia bom (have a good day).

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

P.S. Thank you for forgiving me.

* * *

Dear Portugal,

Oh really? That's so cool, eh! Despite me not even knowing who Inglaterra is. Thats a very long time to have an alliance, I assume you get along well,eh?

Do people say his cooking is awful? Aw that's very nice of you! I wish I was more like you with your sense of eating any food 'made with love'. Though...there are some you...just have to refuse -coughenglandcough. But I think I will have to take a trip to Inglaterra to try the food, eh :)

Meri beaucoup (Thank you very much!) I appreciate it,eh. Oh That's great! I hope you have a wonderful time!

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: De rien (You're welcome)


	47. Letter 4: Sa chan

dear matthew,

hehe it was an ok time i suppose, but i always get a little scared in case my daddy shows up, we have not gotton along since he marred a woman from his work place and he brought her two childern and her EX husband into the home.

oh i am writeing to francis now too,its fun becuse he is helping me learn yao is china, he is very nice to write ! and how did your  
halloween go?i went as a tinanna from the princess and the frog, i like her best becuse she was not scared of working OR the shadowman!

i sent along peanut butter cups,hersheys candy bars and a long sized hershays chocolate bar!ohh and can i tell you a secreat?

i'm kinda scared of liveing in america lately,we've made so many enemys what happens if some one descides to drop a nucler bomb on us?we're at our weakest right now!

what does it take to become canada?

love,

Sa~chan

* * *

Dear Sa chan,

Oh my, I'm sorry that sounds, kind of sad, eh. But I do hope you eventually get a long better ^^ I guess that would be hard.

Oh thats great, eh! I'm glad you're leanring some French :) Ah, I don't think I talk to China that often, but I'm glad he is nice to you! I would hope so, eh. My Halloween went great! I went as myself haha. Oh did you? I bet you looked great,eh! I've never seen the movie, whats a shadowman? Oh those candies sound délicieux!

Scared of living in America? Oh Cher, you don't have to worry,eh. Oui oui, America may have many enemies, America may be week right now, but no one is going to even try to drop a bomb on you,eh. They aren't that stupid. If some country was going to, we would know about it cause word gets around. Spies, undercover peopl and such, ya know eh? Ne pas s'inquiéter, Sa chan (Do not worry).

What does it take to become Canadian? Oh, don't move to Canada just because you're worried! America is a nice place to live. Living in Canada wouldn't exactly be safe either, eh.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	48. Letter 2: Shiko

Dear Matthew,

I've never seen any. Sorry. No it's not.

I figured out a way you can stop being invisible! Wanna hear it? :D

Are you sure? *Shrugs.* Okay. So. . . I forgot. Crud. There goes that question.

Oh! How comes you don't have a Mare Kaite Chikyuu? Your fangirls have been waiting to hear you sing!

That's all for now. Peace! ~Shiko

* * *

Dear Shiko,

Well I guess I will send you some anyway, eh :)

How could you just forget? D: I should be used to this by now, so I guess it doesn't really matter :)

I don't have one cause, well, I can't sing. And they haven't ask me to so...I'm sorry but I enjoy listening to all of the worlds fandubs of me on youtube. A lot better than my singing :)

Sincerely,

Canada.


	49. Letter 1: Monochrome Cloud

Dear Matthew,

How does it feel like? Being invisible, I mean. I always thought that being  
invisible has its quirks, eh. I don't really know how to word it, but there  
are ups and downs of being invisible.

Oh, and have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in Alfred's shoes?

Sincerely,

M.C. (Monochrome Cloud)

PS. Metaphorically in his shoes, not literally. XD

* * *

Dear M.C.,

Feel like being invisible? Well erm, yes it does have its 'quirks' but its kind of...frustrating, eh. You try to strike up a conversation and boom, they don't hear you or even see you for the matter. Russia, quite a few times, used to sit on me during the meetings. But it is good for sneaking around,eh. sorta. Though it doesn't work that often when I'm sneaking around or am being confronted by someone I don't want to be confronted by, eh. So it doesn't work when I need it the most. Its really messed up sometimes,eh. Alfred once called it my 'super power' and want me to be his side kick "Invisa-boy". What, exactly, would the ups and downs of the invisibility be, eh?

Well, that's actually happened. We changed places for a meeting and guess what? I was noticed the whole time and Alfred sat in my usual seat and went unnoticed. Maybe my wardrobe needs updated,eh?

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S: haha of course not, eh :)

o-o-o- Out of Letter -o-o-o

I feel like I'm cheating/stealing cause I used the whole 'Alfred and Matthew' ordeal of switching places from another fanfiction I read ^^'


	50. Letter 1: Moonland Ellie

Dear Matthew,

erm...do you notice me at all? probably not, even though I'm only a little south of you...I'm not on most maps, either.

oh, and, um...why do you like maple syrup so much?

Sincerely,

your little sister Moonland

* * *

Dear Moonland,

...Mon Dieu...non, Je suis désolé! Je suis si désolé, désolé, désolé! Wait...you signed it as 'little sister'...why didn't anyone tell me I had a little sister,eh? Thats...again...désolé but if you go to the World Meetings I don't pay attention to the millions of Nations that come in. I usually tune them out, try to make conversation to the person beside of me or sleep. We'll have to hang out some time,eh.

Well its cause its...so awesomely good?

Sincerely,

Canada.


	51. Letter 1: Animegurf

Dear Matthew,

Bonjour! Ca va? I love you! Your my favorite country ever! How's Kumajiro doing? I sadly live in your beother, America. Do you hate England? And what is your favorite colors?

With maple lover,

Animegurf12

Ps: I have been to Canada once. Yay, Quebec!

* * *

Dear Animegurf12,

Salut, Je suis bon, et vous? Aww merci /blush/ I'm honored,eh! Oh he is doing well as always. Well America is a good place to live too, eh. Many good sites and such. Do I...hate England? Non, of course not. Why would I? I mean, I even kept his last name,eh. Despite him forgetting me the most out of anyone but still. My favorite colour is blue and red. Do you know a lot of French?

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: Really? That's great!


	52. Letter 1: Cat

MATTHEWMOTHERFUCKINGWILLIAMS!

SOOO Matthew... I hear you like mudkips... is this true?

ignore that... uhh yeah anyways, your bear... he kinda ate my picnic that i  
had planned for yesterday... :(

ignore that as well. So Matthew, how's life going for yall? You're adorable by  
the way. I am Cat... so feel free to call me by my name... uhm sooo i was  
thinking... and i found this stuff called Maple syrup... i sent a letter a  
little while ago to Gilbert concerning this... Are you running out of ideas  
for syrup? Cause... if you ever have like... an unnaturally large amount and  
you dont know what to with the rest of it... i'll take it :D

soo yeah! Have happy... Mountie...ing... i guess...

-Cat

* * *

Dear Cat,

I don't really appreciate being called that and...I'm...not really going to answer that and choose to ignore that, eh. O_o *has just learned what that means*

Yeah I plan to,eh. He ate your picnic? Ah, desole, I could have sworn I kept him in the house all day, you sure it wasn't that Yogi bear that was in a polar bear costume?...Mon dieu, I sound like Alfred with my crazy idea's, eh. Oh its going, and going and going haha, how about yours? Oui, I have been told many times, merci :) okay, I will call you Cat, eh. hahaha a unnaturally large amount? How about this, grow yourself a maple tree and stick a...whats it called (ah, the name left me), pipe thing in the tree and wait. You'll have a lot :)...eventually... though depending where you are that may not work as well,eh. And as a Nation I'm personally not allowed to give anything to a human cause of...you know if you get sick by it then the country can get sued by the other nation. Thats almost as a sticky mess as syrup is, eh :)

*face palm* No offence but are you American?

Sincerely,

Canada.


	53. Letter 1: Chile

Oh hello Matthew!

You seem like an interesting person so I thought I would grace you with the honor of having me write you a letter! :B Anyhoo, I tried some syrup from your place the other day and... Well... JFHFHDHD JEEZE MAN DO YOU LACE IT WITH COKE OR SOMETHING? THAT STUFF IS ADDICTING! Anyhoooo I heard some stuff... About you... And Gilbert... 0.o oh and I'm kidnapping Kumajiro for a little while. Is that okay? Because I managed to take Gilbird from Gilbert and now I need the bear... For reasons...

And Spain said something about you being Frances colony and wants us to be friends. So come to South America... Preferably Chile... Seeing as I am chile.. And bring Kuma. And Prussia because he thinks he can out drink me... Can you out drink me?

Your slightly deranged chilean pal,

Chile ( Carmen Vasquez Corteś)

* * *

Bonjour Chile,

Oh well merci, you reminded me of Prussia when you said that. Ah, did you,eh? Obviously from your reaction you loved it! Well, depending on where you got it, it very well could have. But usually non it does not, eh :) Oui, it is addicting! If you like coffee you should try it with maple flavor in it, its great! Stuff about me and Gilbert...? Its all lies...what did you hear? Uhm...well...non, not really. I don't want you to take my bear, eh. You managed to take Gilbird from Gilbert? How the hell did you do that? Thats near impossible and would involve nearly dying! Not...that I would know.l But anyway I will not give my bear away till I know the reason.

Okay...? Spain is...erm okay then...I will come visit you and will leave Kuma with someone. Well I don't talk to Prussia that often. Of course I could out drink you. But not Gilbert, I'd have blood poisoning if I tried.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	54. Letter 1: Melody Yakushi

Dear Matthew Williams,

Um... hello there! Uh... what do I say now? It's pretty late down here, I'm trying to type quietly... I live in your brother :D Though I'd really like to  
move up to your country someday! Or at least visit... Addmitidly, I'm kind of obsessed with your country... ehehe... though I do still love America too!

So, um... I'm saving up money to visit Toronto, do you have a few suggestions as to what things there are to see there? I know there's the CN Tower, but what else should I see there?

I thought I should say, down here in Oklahoma, we have a county called Canadian! (and a river. and a town.) And another county/town named Ottawa! Maybe that influences me to like your country?

Oh, and my favorite band comes from Canada too. Go Billy Talent! :D

Hopefully going to see Canada someday,

~Melody Yakushi

(Out of letter/: I want this to be in the 50th chapter... since it's so close  
XD Surely you'll get another letter overnight, right?)

* * *

Dear Melody Yakushi,

Bonjour. I don't know, whatever you would like to talk about is fine. Ah well maybe you should have been in bed :) sleep is very good and nesissary, eh. Oh do you? Well I hope you like it if you decide to :) Obsessed? Oui, it seems as many I've talked to are but that's fine, I'm glad you like it :D Oui America is just as great!

Hum...heres something http: / www. /attractions / attraction_highlights. htm theres just so many things...and sadly I rarely can go to any of them. Some things are seasonal only.

Thats cool and also...really wierd. Well I'm glad you like his music :) (Though I dont keep up with my own musicials *shame*)

I look forward to you visiting my country!

Sincerely,

Canada.

- Out of Letter -

...I'm sooo sorry...I update as I read the letters, I didn't notice it said that until I posted. Sorry :/


	55. Letter 1: Capricia

Dear Canada,

Hello it's really nice of you to write these letters, I think it's a great way to meet new people and make new friends. Besides I've found it's easier to be confident in letters then in person. I'm really shy in person, people say I'm rather like you in that way.

I just wanted you to know you are my little sisters favorite country, she says she feels really bad that people mistake you for Alfred and pick fights with you. I think that is awful too, especially since you are really such a sweet person.

I have recently been working on being more assertive myself, I'm taking a class in school, they say the important thing is to state your opinions in a clear firm voice and to make sure to have confident body language.

Mostly I think it just takes practice, and since your family is kinda loud and obnoxious (please don't take offence I live in America and I think both France and England are great countries) maybe you should practice with a quieter nation until you get more confident.

Also try to find things that you and other nations have in common, like don't you and China both love bears? Doesn't your brother Australia have a koala, maybe you could bond over pets?

Well hope the advice helps, and you aren't offended that I gave it. I think you are fantastic and beautiful (err...maybe handsome is better?) country.

Sincerely,

Capricia

PS: My family is thinking about visiting you some day, any advice on making a  
good impression? I wouldn't want your citizen's thinking poorly of us.

PPS: do you ever hang out with your Brother? or France?

* * *

Dear Capricia,

Bonjour, why thank you, eh! Oui, I do too. Ah, oui, it is a lot better isn't it? Well being shy has its advantages, oui? Ah am I? I am honored,eh :) Oui a lot of people say they feel bad for me, but really you get used to it so don't you all feel bad :)

Oh have you, eh? Thats great! When I was smaller England and France made me take a class in that also but I didn't do all that well compaired to Alfred. But I hope it works for you,eh :D

Well I wouldn't say they are obnoxious (except sometimes Alfred) Oui, they are good countries, they are my parents, eh. Even if they have a...special relationship going on ^^; Well...I don't think that would work. I can talk alright, its just, being noticed, eh.

Like I said, its being noticed, then...its being remembered who I . Usually I get kicked out. Except Austrailia, he usually remember me. Plus Kuma doesn't care about anything else,eh, but sleeping and eating hahaha.

Haha oh no of course not. Thank you for it!

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: If you are confused about something and need help. Dont be afraid to ask for help,eh, we love helping. Most of us do anyway. We're always willing to help tourists :) Try not to reject help, eh, unless its harmful or doesn't look safe...obviously that would be stupid. No offence.

P.P.S: Alfred? Oui, we hang out sometimes and France and I are going on a trip soon to South Carolina in America.


	56. Letter 2: Gilbert

Mattie!

Whats up!

Of course i would be awesome at it, I mean, it is the awesome me thats going to be doing it and Im awesome at everything ;D

And anytime eh? Well alright! Ill come over bright and early soon for some of your awesome pancakes.

-gilly

* * *

Bonjour Gil :)

Oh not much, planning a lot of trips to visit different countries. Oui, you seem to be doing very well at it :)

Oui, anytime...! And make sure you wake me up if you come too early cause some people (Alfred) try to make it themselves and end up burning up my house and me having to move. You burn my house down and you'll be dead...dead dead...:D '

Sincerely,

Canada.


	57. Letter 5: Ivan

Dear Matvey,

I can tell, you both are incrdibly different. I guess I can compare you to my cectpa. One is very... attention grabbing, and the other is very nice, sweet, and cordial! Perhaps that is why you and Katyusha get along so well. At any rate, there is a tiny opening in my chest.

Right in the middle of it. When I reach it, it stretches and I am able to pull my heart out. Or, if I lean over a bit too much it willl slip out. But it does  
not hurt, nor do I feel it. I do not sow it back up, I am no seamstress!

And you were noticed, but by weird perverts and pedophiles. I am sure you are not THAT desperate for attention, da? That reminds me, Matvey... why ARE you so unnoticed? I never quite understood that. You just... disappear... sorry about sitting on you, by the way. D:

We will definately, "see."

Why so close to the NY border? Does that not just make it easier for Alfred to visit you all the time.. randomly..? In the middle of our dates? -_-

Kolkol, there are no words to describe Berwald's chilling personality, da? He was a viking in his younder days though, so I do not necessarily put it past him to be into some hardcore music. Da, the people do have their own personalities. It is surprising when not everyone in your country fits your stereotype.

Kolkol, I know what performer to get you for your birthdayyyy! ;D

Oh lord, that would be a disaster. But I would like to see it as well... a fight between Big Ben and the Eiffel Tower?

Greatest. battle. ever.

Da, my land is very heavy... so it would be quite a hassle to carry out. I can barely lift Yao for god's sake... Oh, Poland was afraid of the German attack so he picked up his land and threw it at Lithuania. It was certainly a sight to see.

Ahh, well little Matvey, I am aware that your name is spelled "Matthew" in America, and "Mathieu" in French. However, the "th" sound does not exist in Russian. And since I am not accostumed to pronouncing "th", my accent makes it very hard to pronounce your name. D: However, in Russian, Matthew converts to "Matvey." That is why, da? Do you not like it when I call you Matvey?

With love,

Ivan Braginski

P.S. Well, "becoming one" entails you become mine, da? Human wise and country wise. We do not necessarily have to combine lands but you must be my ally for centuries to come. Now, human wise, we must, uhm, what is it you say in  
Canada? "Take it to the next level", da?

P.P.S. Ahh, how adorable Matvey.. does that mean we were married now?

xx

God, Ivan is as smooth as lumpy piece of coal. I still wanted to show that even though he's hot as fuhh, he's still socially retarded. xD

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Mmm I'm going to guess 'cectpa' means 'sisters'? I'm sorry but I'm slowly learning Russian. But uhm, oui, I would hope I wouldn't be like Belarus. Not that theres anything wrong with her ^^; Hum I don't think Katyusha and I have talked in a while...anyway!

Ah I see...well that's definatly interesting :) Well I cannot sow either, well...thats kind of a lie. Oh oui I'm sure I was...but _I_ do not do that. My people do. I had to say in that. I don't control how my people tell the weather and I don't think I will...cause that involves more work than I already have. No I am not that desperate (only sometimes...) I have done some rather embarassing things with others I've dated which I dont plan to do again. I do not know why, for ages I've wondered why. I would blame America but that wouldn't be nice. The only one who notices me the most is (most of the time) you and Prussia.

Ah, just don't bring sitting on me up, eh and we'll pretend it didn't happen. Thats still a touchy subject for me.

Well I border a lot of the states, oui? I don't know why so close to New York though, its true Alfred would interupt and does but I don't think Alfred knows we're offically dating yet, he's just being...protective...I guess...but I'm not sure how he'd react to that news. He hasn't been nagging me about it if he knows.

Haha oui, there really are no words. I was once owned by vikings but (thank goodness) that didn't last long, they were known for their...interesting music, eh. Well I'm glad they don't, that would be boring, eh?

...that doesn't sound very good...but my birthday is months away! Many months!

Meh heh heh that would be messy and very...epic. Though, I don't think they'd fight...Big Ben might. The Eiffel Tower might try to hump Big Ben or something.

I would figure anyone would have a hard time. Plus the mental picture of that...is pretty...hilarious. Haha oh I bet it was interesting to see indeed, eh. Ohhhh no 'th' sound? That makes more sense now! Non, of course not, I do not mind, I actually like it. I just wondered why you called me that, but now I understand :)

With more love,

Canada.

P.S.: ...the Ally thing doesn't bother me at all...but the 'taking it to the next level' thing...like...more than dating?

P.P.S: Married? Uuuuhm...I don't know, I mean, we haven't been together that long...that might be going too fast? I mean, unless you want to marry me...

- Out of letter -

Pffft! Yes he is! But a very nice piece of lumpy coal, yes? Oh yes, very social retarted xD


	58. Letter 3: Kaichan

No no! Don't worry about how long it took x3

hehehe I went as you. I think I told you already. People even recognized who I was going as too! youre pretty popular Mr. Canada.

And yes they are quieter. They dont slobber either. And theyre small enough to curl up cutely on your lap.

And you did? What happened to your own little kitty?

kaichan~

* * *

Dear Kaichan,

Ah oui you did, I remember now! Oh really? I'm so honored! I'm going to a con myself next year, I'm glad I'll be noticed :) I wish I could see a picture of your coplay, I love to see how people look when they cosplay. But I'd understand if you'd think that was creepy, eh. Haha.

Oui they are, eh! So cute! Oh oui I did...but Kuma...didn't like her...and she just disappeared one day...and Kuma looked rather...full and didn't eat for the rest of the day...

Sincerely,

Canada.


	59. Letter 2: Monochrome Cloud

Dear Matthew,

I suppose so, eh. Sometimes I wish I could be invisible whenever I'm at a place I don't want to be. But like I always tell myself, I just have to live  
with these things.

Ah, yeah...I think it would be frustrating when someone mistakes you for someone else.

That's cool! I'm mildly surprised that they didn't notice that it was actually you. You and Alfred have different...ahoges, was it? Yours is curly and  
longer, and Alfred's sticks up, and not as long.

Sincerely,

M.C.

- Out of Letter -

That's okay! ...What's the fanfic? XD

* * *

Dear M.C.,

Yeah I understand what you mean, but, its not to be visible. You don't want to be. Don't wish for it. Yes, it is, especially Alfred, since he has...many enemies.

Yes thats very true...I really dont know how they didn't notice...maybe their all just...stupid? haha.

Sincerely,

Canada.

- Out of Letter -

http: /www. fanfiction. net/s / 6333811/ 1 /Brotherly_Love (Takeout the spaces :] )


	60. Letter 2: Moonland Ellie

Dear Matthew,

it's okay, I'm used to it by now.

I do go to the World confrences, actually. I'm the super short/small girl that mostly just reads a book. I'd love to hang out with you! I've mostly been  
hanging out with Sealand and he's just a little bit strange...

wow, really? I've never tried it before. well, I've tried the Americanized version. I don't think that's real maple syrup...

Sincerely,

Moonland

* * *

Dear Moonland,

I'm still sorry.

You know you sound familiar,eh, I think I have seen you! Oui, we should hang out before Christmas! Ah...oui...Sealand...is a bit...obnoxious...but he likes talking to me sometimes,eh.

Ah well you HAVE to try it! Its reeeeeally good! The American version is made out of fake stuff and sugar. There may be a small amout of real maple syrup in it. Like 1%

Sincerely,

Canada.


	61. Letter 1: New Zealand

Kia ora, Matthew!

I'm sorry I hit you at the last world conference - I was aiming for Alfred,  
but unfortunately he is very good at dodging. I will get him one day, and he  
will pay for his nasty nukes! *grumbles* Anyway, I hope I didn't hurt you that  
badly. Get better soon!

Will you play rugby with me, matt? Please? I don't have anyone to play with  
because I beat Australia...and Iggy...and Wales...and Ireland...and nearly all  
the European teams! But you play hockey against Russia so you must be super  
strong, Eh? (I tried to challenge Alfred too, but he's a wimp. The only game  
he has that similar to rugby is American football, and even then they wear so  
much protective shit that all the fun is taken out of the game!) You will play  
with me, right, mate? Sweet as. I'll even treat you to fish'n'chips (MY  
version, not that gross stuff Iggy claims is food! I, unlike him, can cook.  
Not as good as you though!). And beer. Can't forget beer!

BTW, best keep your bear away from my sheep. Hipi isn't exactly used to  
predators! and if she got hurt, I'd have to beat you up, and that wouldn't be  
fair on either you or the rest of the Commonwealth, because we'd all be stuck  
eating Iggy's horrible food instead of your delicious pancakes! (I just  
realised, we do tend to make you do the cooking the most...Do you mind? It's  
just that you're the best cook (Being related to France and all) and I really,  
really don't what India to cook again. That curry she made almost burnt my  
tongue off!)

Come and visit me, matthew...

Love from your most awesome cousin,

New Zealand

P.S. how on earth do you put up with Alfred all the time? The idiot keeps  
trying to steal my movie's!

P.P.S So you're with Russia now? Remember to invite me to the wedding!

* * *

Dear New Zealand,

Thats alright, I'm pretty used to it,eh. No it doesn't hurt too bad. Just, please try to control yourself during the meetings. Do it after so others wont get hurt,eh :) and I'll talk to Alfred about it.

Uhm, sure, eh...sounds...fun. Whenever we both are free we shall play! Well I am a bit strong...at hockey but I don't play nor watch rugby much s I may be a bit...rusty ^^; But I'll try my hardest! Yeah I've played the American version and its SO watered down its NOT fun. You can get a penalty for almost ANYTHING! Ah good! Anyone's food is better than Englands cooking..well...he can make some good stuff. Oh psh all I can cook is a few things France taught me. Yes! Beer :)

You're sheep...? Kuma wouldn't want your sheep...he knows better than that. Oh you'd beat me up? You think you would win? Nah, I don't think so ;) Ah well...Englands food isn't that bad...sometimes *trying to be nice*. Oh no of course not, I don't mind. You dont want America cooking, we'd all have greace in the place of blood xP

Of course I will :)

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: He's my brother. So thats where they are coming from...

P.P.S: We aren't getting married! !...yet...


	62. Letter 2: Nicaragua

Yeah, I know I have a bad mouth. Guatemala says the next time I curse she was gonna wash my mouth with soap. She's so strict, yet she was such a bad girl when she was younger (before she gained independence). And I'm Spain's former charge so I got to hang out with Lovino a lot. If you put two and two together, I'm sure you'll find the root of my cursing issue. And I normally don't like to talk about my height. Even though Costa Rica and I are the tallest of all my siblings, we're still only 5'1 -_-' This is normal height for women in my country, but short in the rest of the world. Thank you for the compliment on my oufit! Oh, if you meet a girl with straight black hair and dark eyes at the next meeting, that's Panama. I'm sorry in advance if she mistakes you for America and starts to babble at you (I found out she has a crush on your brother). She's gonna come with me at the next meeting. Do you wanna come over and play volleyball or something. Or could you teach me how to play ice hockey? I'm in the tropics, so I don't really get proper seasons. I only get wet season, and dry season. Which means no snow for me. Now that I think of it, Guatemala has to constantly deal with Belize and Él Salvador, so that could be why she's such a stick in the mud. They can get annoying, well Belize can. Él Salvador just scares the crap outta you with the 50 handguns that he owns.. Okay new subject. Costa Rica was asking if maybe I might be your half-sister or something because part of my land was owned by England for a while. This stuff gets confusing. Ay, I just got a call from Panama. I have to go.

Nicaragua.

* * *

Dear Nicaragua,

Oh ew thats horrid. I remember England doing that to me and Alfred when we would tattle on eacher when we were smaller. Well they all were some sort of rebel before turning around and going all strict-ass on you. Oh oui, Lovino does curse a lot...5'1 is normal? Well then you are normal height, no need to try to compare yourself to all the other worlds standards :) Ah, I will look out for her then. She has a crush on him? What does she see in him? Oh sure I'd love to come over and play that with you! Though...it may not be until late...I have many countries I have to visit right now...that includes alot of paperwork. Well you'll have to come over to my place then! :) since you don't get snow. Unless you have a indoor ice rink. Ah oui, that could be very true...he owns a lot of hand guns? Hum, I really don't know...I have many siblings its very hard to keep up who's related.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	63. Letter 2: Philipines

Dear Canada,

It's me again, the Philippines. I've been really thinking, after Alfred started getting all hyped up about Harry Potter and England and him got into  
this arguement about who made it popular, and then South Korea got punched in the face, and then China came, and the Japan accidentally got kicked somewherenot-so-pleasant (not that I'm complaining)...

Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I? Anyways, I was wondering. If you're invisible to the others anyways, maybe if you use an invisibility cloak, it'll do the reverse and make people be able to see you! But then that would mean America and Prussia and all the others who DO see you wouldn't be able to anymore...*tear*

By the way, have you ever thought of joining the Young Academics On Ice fan club? *whispers* there's only three people in it so far, but I can get you an honorary membership from Hungary (not that evil Japan, he's not good enough :[ ). Tell me if you're interested~

Stay awesome! (Aw man, Gilbert's gonna kill me now!)

-Philippines

* * *

Dear Philippines,

Bonjour! That was a interesting time, eh...I feel kind of bad for those who got involved in that. How did South Korea, China and Japan get in that argument? No that's fine, I do not mind rambles :) hahaha I'm very sorry to say but that doesn't exist. You've been reading too much Harry Potter, cher.

Uhhh...well...I don't know...sure?

Nah he wont care,

Sincerely,

Canada.


	64. Letter 3: Portugal

Dear Canadá (Matthew Williams),

When I say 'Inglaterra', I'm talking about England. I'm sorry for causing any confusion.

Oh! The pizza and Caipirinha, Brasil made today was delicious. Also Brasil wanted me to tell you that he said, "You're welcome, Canadá."

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

* * *

Dear Portugal,

I knew that, I'm sorry but I'm sure I was tired at that time. I used to call him that when I was younger, I apparently forgot ^^;

Ohhh that sounds good :D I'm sure it was, eh!

Sincerely,

Canada.


	65. Letter 5: Sa chan

Dear grand frere,(i think i got it right its supposed to say big brother..)

its ok, i never got along well with per're even when mama and i lived with him, they often fought whitch made me very nervouse and so i did the only  
thing i could to sooth my self-eat. its depresseing but true now when i feel scared or sad or any thing negitive i turn to food. it used to be any thing sugery so i am a bit on the plump side,but late i begain to turn to crackers and celery, funny thing did you know you BURN fat when you eat celery?

shadowman is the nicke name of the villen, i dont want to spoil the movie for you so i'll give you the bare bones:the villen uses voodoo to turn a real  
prince into a frog and he has to be kissed by a PRINCESS to be turned back,but there are no princess in 1920s new orlens instead he kisses tiana a watress dressed up as a very good movie i adore 1920 style clothing and jazz music!

and its not just safety that i'm worred about i'm worred about jobs and schools, last summer they shut down thee middle schools and my old elemetry school, what if they shut down collges?i want to be a cheif one day,but whhat if theres no where to learn that trade in my home town?

Oh! and those transformer movies, did alfred become even MORE unbearable on his giant robot schemes after tose came out?

vous beacoup d'amour,

Sa~chan

* * *

Bonjour Sa chan, (Oui, you did :] )

Oh I'm sorry. That sounds...horrible. Well food is better than what some people do. Well I'm sure you look fine :) You burn fat? Well look what Alfred and I will be eating more of now... I have a question, do you have a Wii?

Ohh I see. Sounds very interesting but...I'm not interested in seeing it ^^; It sounds very nice, I like that style but the movie looks a bit too girly for my taste, eh. Ah I see, well I doubt they would shut down colleges. They make much more than highschools do. I'm sure you will be able to become a cheif one day :) and great one at that. There will be one, don't worry!

Oui, he was. But you learn to ignore him.

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: I get a real joy out of putting things into translators and seeing how messed up it will come out so I put your 'vouse beaucoup d'amour' into one and it came out " Love you LOTS" :) thats really cute.


	66. Letter 3: Shiko

Dear Matthew,

I did NOT forget how to stop you from being invisible. I forgot the question I was going to ask.

B-but I'm sure you have a lovely singing voice! Even if it is quiet! I can't even talk right, so at least count your self lucky that you can. DX ;-;

Okay. . . Random emotional break down over. I really have to find out how to stop those. . .

So. . . can I come over? Me and six other people just declared our selves independent from America, and I don't think he's happy. But don't worry, the other six live in my head, so it should be okay space wise. . . It's not my fault our president's an idiot! Seriously, he thought/thinks America has 57 states, and he runs the country. . . We're doomed.

Rant over. Sorry for making you listen to that.

Anyway, I better go. I have a book to write. Peace! ~Shiko

* * *

Dear Shiko,

Oh I'm sure. Kidding kidding :)

Hahaha sure. You can't talk right? What do you mean by that?

:) Nah its okay, I get those for England and Alfred all the time.

By all means, sure! Declared yourself independent from America...? In your head? Oh my...haha oh oui hes a...interesting one. I don't know how stupid Americans can be to elect someone so stupid. Hopefully they'll do better in later years.

A book to write?

Sincerely,

Canada.


	67. Letter 1: Tokyo

Dear, America-teme.

I will get straight to the point. I am Yukiko Honda, father's capital.

I will kindly say this for last time...Ahem.

STOP BADGERING ME AND CHICHI! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TO WAIT FOR POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE TO COME OUT NEXT YEAR! Asking mindlessly does not help any faster. If you can't wait then just get our original version...Or so help me, I will upload a certain 'yaoi-fetish' footage on youtube for the world to see.

Oh by the way, I finished with those maid outfits and hentai manga set, you ordered. They should be here within two weeks.

-Sign,

Yukiko Honda (Tokyo)

((Wait...a minute. This is not address to America. Oh..性交 ))

* * *

Bonjour, Yukiko Honda..

...I will hide this letter...and pray no one find it...I will pretend I did not read that...

Sincerely,

Canada (NOT Alfred you baiser secousse)


	68. Letter 3: Moonland Ellie

Dear Matthew,

yeah, I don't do much but sit and read at the world confrences. we should! Yeah, he's a bit obnoxious. but it's nice to have a friend. he sometimes gets me books from other countries.

eww...only 1% of actual maple syrup? that's just...gross.

Sincerely,

Moonland

* * *

Dear Moonland,

I have a question, do you have a human name I can call you by? Oui, I shall look up how to get to your country and will visit you :) Ah does he? That's good! What kind of books do you like to read?

Yeah...it IS gross. Its just sugar. And really bad for you.

Sincerely,

Matthew.


	69. Letter 1: New Jersey

Canada,

I just wanted to say that I WISH I was as invisible as you! Have you heard of "Jersey Shore"? Well, your brother (my dad) thought that it would be funny to make fun of me by creating this stereotype that all people in New Jersey (it's weird saying my own name like that!) are drunken weirdos without jobs! For years I have been the scapegoat of the family! I know Dad would get mad at me if I told him, but could you just put in a good word for me next time you see him? Or any of my siblings for that matter! This has gone on long enough!

Your PO'd Nephew,

NJ

* * *

Dear New Jersey,

Bonjour. Oh non, you don't. Unless you want to become a hermit, eh. Uhm...I cannot say I have heard of it. Oh mon dieu that sounds awful D: Sure your father is rude at times but I couldn't see him making something like that...thats horrid! Of course I will...I will definatly have a talk with Alfred about that.

Sincerely,

Matthew.


	70. Letter 3: Nicaragua

Hola Canada!

I normally don't care that much what people say about my height, but I get extremely annoyed when America points it out...constantly. I don't really get along with America, but I think that's because he tried to make me a state...forcefully...multiple I have no idea why Panama has a crush on him. I think it's because he helped her gain independence from Colombia (the whore)when she was about twelve-something. Now she's 16 and is pretty much in love with him.

But Panama didn't even want to be come a country until America interfered, and she got a scar (also known as the Panama Canal) on her  
stomach in the process. Yeah, I don't like Colombia either. She stole one of my islands :(. But I get along great with Cuba! He's either my cousin or my brother, I really don't know. I have a lot of siblings too, but the ones I actually acknowledge as my siblings are the Central American countries. A lot of people think Belize is the youngest, but he's the second youngest.

He just has this weird shota-boy syndrome (he looks like he should be in elementary school but he's actually 18). And is it normal for a 6 year old to have a knife? my niece Panama city stabbed my son Managua for not transporting her cocaine (yes, my family is very screwed up)and she's only six. Yes, El Salvador owns a lot of handguns. He said something about shooting at drunks with Managua and San Jose later... Please don't ask why they would do that, let's just say their, um how do you say? trigger happy. Yep, That's the word. Well, I had to stay up all night doing paperwork and I'm really tired.

Adios,

Nicaragua

* * *

Dear Nicaragua,

Ah, oui, he does doesn't he? I'm sorry about that, my brother can be so rude. He tried to make you a state? Who does get perfectly along with America? Pft, well I'm glad that didn't happen! Of course I think anyone would be a little bit annoyed over that. Oh really? Hum...well...I feel very sorry for her, thats just really weird.

Oh really? Of course, America pushing things and putting thoughts onto other people. Then they end up getting hurt. (But you know if we didn't have America the world really would be messed up) Hum, oui, thats a good reason to, eh. Ah, oui, Cuba is a nice guy, eh. hahaa yeah I find it wierd when I find out I'm related to someone and I dont know exactly how. Ah oui, I understand that :) Oh is he? Didn't know that.

Oh really? I dont think I've even met Belize then, have I? ...Uhm...well...I had one when I was younger so yes? But that wasn't a good way to use it...at all. Oh I don't mind...my country uses stuff like that too...He said that? Are you going to do something about it? Ah oui I hate it when that happens...paperwork...ugh...

Sincerely,

Canada.


	71. Letter 6: Sa chan

dear grand frere,

Well its understandable, some stuff they make are too girly. But i like it becuse tiana never truely gave up and in the end she got her dream:a plce to  
cook in that everyone came to! yes i have a wii, i did try the wii fit thing but my family told me to stop jumping around before i shook the house down.

i kind of like the transformer movies, optmas primes voice was awesome, it made me feel safe, like nothing could really hurt me!

i hope there is a good collage open when i'm old enough, but to be really hoenst theres a school in new york i would like to go to called the culinary  
instute of america, who teachs nothing but things connected to cooking! it looks simpley amazeing, and the dorms are small, but i bet it would be fun to live away from home for awhile.

and hey you shouldnt have to eat celery all the time, your fit your self, what with all that hockey! it was pretty amazeing at the winter games you kicked EVERYONES bottoms even alfred! i couldnt help but stand up and shrik in glee, so heres to hopeing you can pull it off in russia in 2014 grand frere!

oh and chirstmas holidays are comeing up very soon, so i wanted to ask what are your plans for the big day?does alfred hold a huge potluck dinner where all the nations bring a dish from their home to munch on?

i liked it when mama and i would drive around and look at all the holiday lights and stuff, but since we live far out in the country and mamas car got repossed we couldnt do that this year cause her boyfriends car hasent got heat.

this year i know that i am going to get a french to english dictonary so maybe the next letter will be complately in french!

vous beacoup d'amour,

sa-chan

ps.

well its true i do love you lots!

* * *

Dear Sa-chan,

I'm going to guess another reason you like that movie is because shes a cook? No I wasn't talking about the Wii fit. I meant if you need to take out anger try the Wii boxing. I don't believe that involves jumping. And thats a really mean thing for your parents to say :(

Well thats good! I'll be sure to tell Alfred your compliment.

Ah oui, New York does have very nice colleges! You should go for it! Oui, being away from home can give you a taste of independence and decide how you like it.

Well I'm not concerened about myself. Its Alfred and he needs someone to do it with him (like how Germany and Japan were cutting back on food [that contained a lot of salt wasn't it?] together but I'm sure...Alfred and I wont be that...competetive with it. Nor will he be so cooperative either.) Oh psh, thanks *blush*

Uhm, no. Its different every year. Years ago I got FORED into Alfreds Christmas party along with everyone else. Cause he threatened to bomb us or something...I dont remember but we knew he wouldn't do it but...we went anyway, just to make him happy. This year I'm spending it with my kids, New Foundland, Quabeck and etc... we all have plans on that day. We made the mistake once to go to Englands house for the Christmas party and he provided most of the food...well...you can figure out how that went. Maybe not. Everyone (minus Russia cause he doesn't celebrate it) ended up getting drunk and reciving the wrong presents and then everyone would get mad and then tie people to chairs then force the god awful food down their throats...and England got mad and threw everyone out...except me cause I came in late and we ended up cleaning his house.

XD what do you usually do for Christmas? Aw I'm sorry :/ that stinks. Well you could always...walk? Ehh...

Oh really? Erm that would be neat! Go for it! Well...if you're going directly from a english to french dictionary it might be harder to read cause some things...go together and form better sentences. But if you decide to do that that would be awesome and I look forward to it! :D

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: Aw thanks :)


	72. Letter 4: Shiko

Dear Matthew,

I can't pronounce my R's correctly. It makes it hard to say words like Four, Star, Heart, and words like that. It doesn't help that people have been making fun of me for years. . .

Enough of that, I can see why. Those two seem mentally unstable. Not like me at all, nope.

It was a history assignment. We had to declare ourselves independant from somthing. While most people decalred themselfs independant from school, I decalred myself independant from America. One of my friends delared themself intependant from time. I don't even want to know how, though.

Yep, the six others I made up to test my ability and creating characters and keeping them in character. Like I said, I made them up, so they live in my  
head.

Yes, a book. NaNoWriMo, National Novel Writing Month. Write a 50,000 word book in a month! It's fun, and I succeded. ^^

Oh, by the waym ebjoy your date with Ivan. ;)

Anyway, I suppose that's all from me.

~Shiko

* * *

Dear Shiko,

Oh I see. I know a lot of people like that actually. Just dont let them get cha down :) if you act like it doesn't bother you, they'll most likely tease you much less.

Hahaha no. Just Alfred ;) and I think we are a little unstable xD

Oh really? That's neat! Of course, thats a expected responce. School. From time? Whoa that would be pretty cool! One day I bet Alfred's people will find some idiotic way to do it. I was trying to think something I would delcare myself from...but then I realized I've already delared myself from England years ago ^^;

Oh...I see...thats... :)

Oh really? Thats awesome! Do you ever plan to publish anything or enter it in a contest?

Uhm, haha thanks...^^;

Sincerely,

Canada.


	73. Letter 2: Tokyo

Dear, Canada-san.

Gomeisai T~T

Forgive me. I plead utmost forgiveness for...my rude letter, the other day. I did not know this would land to the younger brother of America-teme nor be so hostile. Father said I had a tendency to be...rather forceful. How foolish of me. However, if it pleases you, Canada-san. I would like to make amends and start...how do you say it? 'Start fresh!' in theses letters of you'res?

Sign, Yukiko Honda.

P.S: There should be a box, I sent you. It's a robotic bear, his name is Bobo-bo one of our latest prototypes in pet-pet technologically. Hopefully, no malfunctions will occur during the whole trip.

Sign,

Yukiko Honda.

(( *Ahem* Please refine from rude languges in letters. Thank you. ))

* * *

Dear Yukiko Honda,

Non, thats completly fine it was just unexpected and I learned so many new interesting things about my brother. Oui, he does...and sure, that sounds fine, eh...

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: Ah really? Well then I am looking forward to it :)

- Out of Letter -

Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry! I have someone who corrects my French and it orginally said "freaking" cause I mean thats not my orgin language and all... and then she said that wasn't right and fixed it and then I didn't decide to check it to make sure and I posted and...*breathes* I'm sorry TT_TT Really really sorry! Like...super sorry. And I'm sure shes sorry too...hopefully...she is! D: Wah thats sooo bad D: I feel awful about it.


	74. Letter 4: Moonland Ellie

Dear Matthew,

yes, actually. my name is Elzibet, like...Elizabeth without the T and I and replace the A with an I, but I prefered to be called Ellie. I don't know if  
you'll find me online at all, I'm not on most maps and most people don't know I even exist. I like mystery, adventure and occasionally I read romance  
novels.

ew...I like sweet stuff, but I would never eat anything that was just...sugar.

that's just gross.

Sincerely,

Ellie

* * *

Dear Ellie,

Thats a beautiful name! Great then! Ellie is it :) Uh...I found you...maybe...I found that Moonland is slang for Japan...then I found a site for the tour of "The Moonland Ladakh" ...its really pretty land but I dont know if its that or not. But if it is your land it is VERY beautiful! Well I know you exist now and I will spread your name around :) Maybe it'll get popular. Oh oui, those are good types of books, I love reading adventure and romance myself.

Yeah don't eat it. Just a warning.

Sincerely,

Matt


	75. Letter 5: Moonland Ellie

Dear Matthew,

thank you :D

I also tend to read the fantasy genre, like vampires and witches and stuff like that. only, that one series called "Twilight" took it WAAAY to far. what  
kind of a vampire sparkles...?

Sincerely,

Ellie

* * *

Dear Ellie,

You're very welcome :)

Ah oui so do I, those can be very interesting depending on what you decide to get...wah!...you dare to write that cured word! Non, sparkly vampires are STUPID. The whole thing is stupid. God know what that woman was thinking when she wrote it.

Sincerely,

Canada.


	76. Letter 7: Sa chan

dear grand frere,

hehe i use "rune factory" its got sword use in it and thats the sort of games i like, to roleplay with and start familes with well thats part of the reason i guess, pluse the cool clothing!

hmm lets see another movie alfred did well on...oh the rush hour ones i loved jackie chan best!

hmm if he needs a weightloss partner/competer why dont you mention how lim russia seems to be geting?he seems to hate him the most, which i dont understand why he just seems very lonely to me.

it seems kind of said to me, that alfred hads to resort to telling you he would bomb you to make him spend time with him on the dont your childern and his childern all get togather for the holiday meal?

mama usal makes this big ham and she lets me help her snap the green beans into bits for one side and she lets me stir the sqash thats also rendered down from veggies, the only tinned food to hit the tables is cranberry jelly and the yams for the sweetpotato cassarole. that would be a good idea the walking, but the nearest town is eight miles away ether side and mama is too thin skined to walk in the cold even bundled up.

well i'm sure you'll be able to tell me what i can do to make it sounde better

vous beacoup d'amor

sa-chan

S.W.A.K

* * *

Dear Sa-chan,

I don't think I've heard of that. I've heard of "Sims" and "Harvest Moon" and Second Life and...other stuff. I like making the people. I just wish I had time for video games. I like strategy role play games, like...Final Fantasy and...Kingdom Hearts and...Harvest Moon...all Japanese derived stuff xD

Was that good? I didn't get a chance to see it.

I like my Russia the way he is and cause...then...he'd go on a rant. I don't want him to go into another Cold War! Hahaha! Its best I'm there eating it with him and supporting him. Japan might help me.

Well...he has 50+ kids...I have around 30 plus my cities that like to visit...then if France and England came over (cause France would complain he didn't get to spend time with me)... that would be a lot of people. A total of 72 people, plus my cities...our families are just too large.

Oh wow so its all home made? Ya the same with us, canned processed food is kinda...gross sometimes. But oh man that all sounds soooo good! Makes me hungry haha. Ah well, take the boyfriends car and take a space heater with you xD

Haha I'm not a very good teacher but I'll try!

Sincerely,

Canada.

P.S.: Please try not to go to far with the love. It does, no offence, get kinda creepy ^^;


	77. Fans and World

Dear Fans/World,

This is Monsieur Canada's secretary. The one who takes care of Monsieur Canada's letters and such.

Monsieur Canada has been getting tired and needs a break from the letters. So please do not get upset or worry if your letters are not updated till sometime in January. Monsieur Canada is a very busy nation with the New Years coming up and that means more paper work, more World, G8 Summit (whatever) and boss meetings. He has been tirelessly sitting at his desk writing letters then immediatly working on paper work.

Do not feel bad, its not your fault. He is just tired from the stress going on. But there are ways if you want to contact him.

His e-mail: Matthew Kirkland Williams (at) gmail . com (take out the spaces) for any important things or just fan mail if you cannot send them on here.

And he recently he has joined "DeviantArt" It is: http: / thecanadianpirate. deviantart. com/ (take out the spaces). For updates of his whereabouts and well being he may update the "Journal" once every one or two weeks.

Monsieur Canada needs time to rest and work on important documents. But he promises as soon as he feels better he will respond. We are all very sorry for this.

Signed.

Hannah - Canada's personal letter carrier.


	78. Letter 2: New Jersey

Dear Mattie,

I know it's only been a few months, and I don't want to bother you(I'm not dad  
:(!). BUT I keep getting these letters every three days or so, telling me to  
ask you whether or not you will continue your letters!

* * *

Dear New Jersey,

A few months? Really? That's such a long time! I'm so sorry, eh! I very shamefully got caught up in my work and other things I forgot to write back to you! Je suis désolé. Non, non, it is not any bother, I just…forgot. I'm going to get back on to writing to everyone.

So how have you been? I talked to Alfred about Jersey Shore; did he do anything about it?


	79. Letter 2: Animegurf12

Dear Canada,

Je suis desole, je suis desole, je suis desole! I haven't answered your  
letter! I was very over the months, mon ami! Epcially this month too! Um  
anyways, comment ca va aujour'd? Yes, I do speak a lot of french. I've been  
learning the lanuage for two and a half years now. Recently, I have been  
traveling back and forth from America to Canada. To describe my hertiage, I'm  
American, Canadian, British, Egyptian, Japanese, and Jamaican. Hopefully when  
I'm older(I'm only 13), I can move to Calgary, Alberta.

Bye for now,

Animegurf12 aka Aliyah

P.s: I think I saw you at a grocey store, but not sure. Were you at the pancake mix/ maple sryup section?

P.s.s: Ukraine says hi. ;J

* * *

Dear Aliyah, (if you don't mind me using that name),

Oh that is quite alright. I did not get back to you either! Je suis désolé aussi. I have been busy also. But that is quite alright. As Alfred said, 'we are both even'. Mon dieu! O_O that…is a lot. You are all that? What a mix! Oh, Alberta? What interests you there? Family? A future college perhaps? Or do you just like it there? And I'm glad you are learning French!

P.S.: Hum, possibly?

P.P.S Oh well tell her I said Salut :)

**00000**

**Out of letter: I try to keep the French down so others can read also. Like don't go overboard and write in French in whole sentences because even though I can translate it, some others cant and using a translator…can make it sound kinda funny haha. Just fyi ^^**


End file.
